Cerezos oscuros
by Pami Li
Summary: UA. 'Si en una noche te encuentras con un par de ojos esmeraldas no podrás volver a ver la luz del sol, esa vampiresa te robará el corazón y la vida'. S
1. Prólogo

**Cerezos oscuros.**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura le pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

Olía a sangre.  
En el suelo se encontraba fresca y deliciosa mostrando el camino que había tomado su presa, por donde pretendía escapar de sus garras. Una sonrisa sarcástica se asomó por su varonil rostro, nadie escapaba de él, nadie, muchísimo menos si iba marcando el sendero tan fresco como ella. Aquél que marcaría la vida de esa joven para siempre.  
Debía admitirlo, en todos sus años de vida y muerte nunca se había encaprichado por nadie como lo estaba por ella, con su hermoso color jade en el rostro y esos labios rosados.  
Dio vuelta nuevamente encontrándola recostada contra la pared, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez por el cansancio y el deseo de seguir viviendo, pero ella jamás volvería a ver la luz del día, ni sentir la calidez de alguien al tocarla, mucho menos sentir el aire rozándola, no volvería a ser la misma.  
Su capa ondeo al frío viento anunciando su llegada, ella le vio asustada sabiendo que ya no tardaría mucho más. Se dejo arrastrar y se transformó en una muñeca bajo el yugo de aquel ser, si debía morir que fuera lo más rápido posible. La tomó entre sus brazos mientras ella entregó sus pensamientos a su padre y hermano, para luego sentir la frialdad de su sangre recorrer su cuello tras una sombría mordida.

* * *

¡Hola!

Y aquí comienzo un FanFic largo de CardCaptor Sakura. Dios, me siento nerviosa y ni sé porqué, hace años que no hago uno de CCS con más de dos capítulos.  
Bueno, la historia es de vampiros y tomé la decisión de hacerla cuando en un reto me pidieron crear algo de Terror con Sakura y Syaoran de protagonistas. Y después de leer Crepúsculo realmente que me ayudo a aclarar algunos detalles que verán en los capítulos que siguen.  
Espero traer un capítulo cada una o dos semanas. Por el momento el que sigue lo tendrá el sábado.

Gracias a Syaoran por betearlo.  
Dedicado a todos los del Club Fan's de Sakura y Syaoran en CemZoo, Arce, Okita, Satoshi y Rigel. Por sus ideas y su tiempo.


	2. Capítulo I

**Cerezos oscuros.**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura le pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

**Capítulo I  
**  
"La oscuridad de la noche proporcionaba todo menos calma. El sonido de las aves al volar, las hojas al moverse o simplemente el ladrido de un perro provocaban escalofríos a todas las personas de la ciudad. Sombras rondaban en las calles cubiertas por largas capas color negro.  
Aquellos seres que robaban vidas estaban sueltos de nuevo…".

Era una noche solitaria dentro de la preparatoria Tomoeda. Alumnos de diferentes niveles se encontraban en el patio con una gran fogata en el centro. Era la hora de los cuentos de terror.  
Un chico de cabellos oscuros y lentes susurraba un cuento de vampiros.  
Todos sus acompañantes temblaban del miedo. Los chicos intentaban demostrar que no les pasaba nada abrazando, con mucha fuerza, a sus novias.

"Cuenta la leyenda que una hermosa chica de ojos jade era el mayor exponente de esos seres, que seducía a sus víctimas y cuando estaban en sus redes mordía delicadamente su cuello, impidiéndoles ver de nuevo la luz del día".

—Chicos… —Se escuchó decir de la nada.

Todos gritaron. Varones incluidos.  
El profesor sonrió, Eriol era un excelente orador y hacia que los estudiantes se metieran en la historia. Siempre pasaban cosas como esa cuando él hablaba.

—Es hora de dormir, ¡vamos!  
—Pero profesor… —dijo uno-, la historia iba muy interesante.  
—Mañana la terminará de contar. Después lo dejarán sin historias.

Los estudiantes se levantaron abatidos por la idea de esperar tanto, pero obedientes acudieron a sus tiendas de campaña para descansar. Era la mitad del verano y el calor ya era insoportable.

—Si yo me encontrara con esa mujer lloraría —susurró una chica de cabellos cortos y rojizos.  
—¡Pues yo le preguntaría muchas cosas! —exclamó feliz una chica con anteojos.  
—¿Y tú qué harías, Tomoyo? —preguntó Eriol.  
—Pues yo… la vería embelesada aprendiendo sus facciones. Dicen que es muy hermosa.  
—Pero podría matarte.  
—Moriría feliz.

El sopor del sueño llego a todos lentamente, algunos más cansados que otros cayeron en un dulce letargo. Algunos otros siguieron despiertos observando las sombras de la ciudad sobre ellos.  
Uno de ellos era Syaoran Li.

—¿Aún despierto?

El chico de cabellos rebeldes dirigió su mirada hacia su acompañante y asintió con la cabeza.

—Deberías dormir.  
—No puedo dormir.  
—¿Te dio miedo mi historia? –susurró asombrado de escucharle hablar. Nunca lo hacía.

Syaoran negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba. Subió la ceja derecha al pasar al lado de Eriol en un claro mensaje de 'buena noche'.  
Eriol le vio hasta que se perdió detrás de unos árboles. Ese chico le intrigaba. Existía algo alrededor de él que le atraía y le provocaba escalofríos a partes iguales.

Syaoran Li era un chico bastante extraño.

- - -

Gotas oscuras se veían recorriendo el patio de la escuela, desde donde se había prendido la fogata hasta cerca del gimnasio. Se escuchaban los murmullos de las personas comentando sobre el incidente.

—¿Qué sucedió Eriol? —susurró la chica amatista.  
—No lo saben —respondió—, parece ser que algo muy malo está pasando porque la policía está rodeando el lugar.  
—Jóvenes favor de pasar a sus aulas del año escolar anterior —decían los profesores al caminar entre los estudiantes—. Se les pide a los encargados de los grados que pasen inmediatamente a dirección.

Los estudiantes se dirigieron cuestionándose sobre que había pasado. Dentro de cada aula se encontraba un policía con papeleo sobre el escritorio.

—Bien, el día de hoy estaremos ocupados. Yo pregunto y ustedes responden. ¿Dudas?

Una chica de lentes levantó la mano.

—¿Q-qué sucedió?  
—Excelente pregunta, señorita —contestó el policía—. Tendré que informarles para que me respondan con mayor facilidad de todas maneras. —Tomó aire mientras veía el nerviosismo de todos— Alguien murió.

Un silencio cayó en el aula con un extraño sentimientos de vació en el estómago.  
Eriol pasó la vista por el salón buscando a Tomoyo y sus amigas, y entonces notó que alguien faltaba en aquel lugar. Faltaba Syaoran Li.

**- - -  
**  
La mañana había pasado con mayor rapidez de la que creía. Después de tantos interrogatorios, donde parecía que querían darles algún tipo de _ayuda_ para decir la verdad, por fin habían terminado. ¿El resultado? Nada, absolutamente nada.  
Alguien había muerto la noche anterior a unos pasos de distancia mientras todos dormían. Algunas chicas se encontraban en crisis pensando en el 'podría haber sido yo'. Aún no revelaban la identidad de ese alumno, profesor o desconocido.  
Y Eriol se encontraba preocupado por la desaparición de Syaoran; la noche anterior ya no lo había perseguido con la seguridad de que iría a su casa de campaña a dormir. Ahora no estaba tan seguro.  
Dirigió su mirada al techo de la escuela y se quedó sin habla. Una sombra sobre el tejado, una capa negra ondeaba por el aire sorteando un cuerpo delicado. Al segundo siguiente, en un parpadeo, había desaparecido.  
Se restregó los ojos e inmediatamente se colocó bien los lentes pero no había ni una sola pista de ese ser.

—¡Eriol! —Se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas que se acercaba rápidamente hacia él. — ¿Estás bien?

El chico de lentes volteó a verla sorprendido, como en shock, para después sonreír como siempre.

—Hola preciosa Tomoyo, ¿sucede algo?  
—Nos han dejado salir ya, dentro de pronto llegarán nuestros padres. —Él asintió tomándola de la mano.  
—Vamos por nuestras cosas, es mejor salir de aquí.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el edificio frente a ellos, pero él no pudo evitar ver de reojo el techo de la escuela. No se encontraba nadie.

* * *

¡Hola!

Primero que nada, gracias por sus reviews. Sé que era algo corto pero es debido a que era el prólogo y sólo quería ubicarlos para no tener tan a la deriva al poner el primer capítulo.  
El próximo estará hasta el viernes. Ésto es para no atrasarme tanto y tener un capítulo (o la mitad) de reserva.  
Siempre que tenga tiempo responderé los reviews ;).

Gracias a Syaoran por betearlo.  
Dedicado a todos los del Club Fan's de Sakura y Syaoran en CemZoo, Arce, Okita, Satoshi y Rigel. Por sus ideas y su tiempo.


	3. Capítulo II

**Cerezos oscuros.**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura le pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

**Capítulo II  
**  
Una risa, como de una sirena, cantarina y suave al oído, atraía la atención sin quererlo.  
El cabello claro de la chica caía suavemente sobre sus delicados hombros, enmarcando su rostro como si fuera una obra de arte. Aunque probablemente lo fuera.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo mientras no paraba de reír—. Es algo extraño debo decir.  
—Sí —mencionó un joven de rostro amable y lentes a su lado.

Veían la pantalla de una computadora portátil entretenidos y riéndose ante la aparición de imágenes; un peluche amarillo y uno negro peleando por comida mientras volaban por toda la ciudad (1).

—¿Qué hacen? —susurró una voz grave a sus espaldas.

Los dos se sobresaltaron asustados de haber sido descubiertos… de nuevo.

—Pues… emh… sólo buscábamos información para la escuela.  
—¿La escuela?  
—Sí, claro. La escuela.

El recién llegado levantó la ceja izquierda como muestra de que no les creía ni un poquito.

—Y por eso se reían…  
—Claro, es que eso del cálculo diferencial es divertido —dijo el joven de lentes.

Y entonces la chica se soltó riendo a carcajadas, divertida por la situación de que 'el cálculo era algo divertido'. Calló de pronto sabiendo que en realidad no era divertido… para ella no.  
El otro chico suspiró viendo el techo como pidiéndole paciencia. Luego colocó una mirada traviesa.

—¿Entonces te burlabas del monstruo por no entender? —mencionó con sarcasmo.  
—¡Hermano! —gritó mientras le propinaba un golpe en la pierna derecha.

Entonces la oportunidad de reír le había llegado al chico de lentes. Era divertido verlos peleando a pesar de todo lo que pasaban a diario. Como si se hubieran quedado estancados en alguna época que ya se veía lejana.

—Les creería eso si asistieran a la escuela —dijo el chico, levantándose completamente después de revisar su pierna; como si pudiera hacerle algo aquel golpe.  
—¡Vamos! Sakura pronto volverá a clases.

Los dos dirigieron su mirada a la chica, que ahora veía entretenida fotografías en la computadora, tenía aquella sonrisa inocente en su rostro.

—No te preocupes 'hermano mayor', ella estará bien.

Touya asintió. Sabía que estaría bien, normalmente sus preocupaciones eran en vano, pero no por eso iba a dejar de sentir aquel miedo a perderla, de nuevo.

El final del verano llegó con más rapidez de la esperada. Hora de volver a clases.  
El ambiente se sentía diferente a otros años, hostil podría decirse. Aún no se lograba olvidar aquel triste y fatídico incidente durante el campamento de verano.  
Una chica había muerto y no volvería a pisar la escuela jamás.

Eriol esperaba en la entrada de la escuela buscando con la mirada a sus amigas. Él era un chico popular, pero sin el ego inflado de todos los demás. Disfrutaba la compañía de sus 'niñas' durante toda la mañana.  
Algunos creían que era homosexual por el hecho de estar solamente con mujeres, otros decían que era una estrategia para estar con las más lindas de la escuela.  
Levantó la mirada al sentir un aroma a flores, se quedó estático viendo una nueva chica que caminaba con un poco de temor entre un grupo de estudiantes buscando a sus conocidos, aquél era un caos y podía notar la timidez en aquel par de ojos esmeralda.  
Sin pensarlo, ni desearlo, al minuto siguiente se encontraba a su lado.

—Buen día —dijo cuando llegó hasta ella.

Vio como ella levantó la mirada asombrada porque alguien le dirigiera la palabra. Entonces pudo ver con claridad el rostro de la chica. Era hermosa.

—B-buen día —susurró viendo el suelo, de nuevo, como si fuera lo más interesante de todo el instituto.  
—¿Necesitas ayuda? Te veías un poco perdida.  
—Sí bueno… es que soy nueva y no encuentro mi aula. —Levantó un papel donde llevaba anotado su horario y grupo.  
—Umh… el tercero G, yo estoy ahí. —Sonrió divertido ante la nueva personalidad que iba a descubrir.  
—¿En serio? ¿Podrías… llevarme?  
—Con mucho gusto.

Caminaron el trayecto conversando sobre la vida de ella. Era nueva en la ciudad y vivía con su hermano y un amigo de éste. Eso era interesante.  
Tomó asiento dentro del aula en la única banca vacía, cerca de él por supuesto. La penúltima banca de la fila de la izquierda.

—¿Y siempre estás solo? —murmuró ella.  
—¡No, claro que no! Normalmente estoy con un grupo de amigas muy hermosas. —Sonrió al ver la clara tristeza en sus ojos— No te preocupes, sé que les gustarás.

Ella levantó la mirada sorprendida por la afirmación, no ponía ni un poco en duda que no pudiera caerles bien.  
El sonido de la puerta al abrirse los distrajo lo suficiente para que ella ocultará el sonrojo detrás de cortinas de cabello café claro.

—¡Eriol! —gritó complacida una chica de lentes.  
—Naoko, ¿cómo estás? —Se acercó hasta ella sonriendo—. ¿Y las demás chicas?  
—Aquí —Se escuchó la voz cantarina de Tomoyo a sus espaldas—. Qué gusto me da verte de nuevo, Eriol.  
—Chicas —dijo de pronto—, les presentó a Sakura. —Abrió sus brazos para atraer a Sakura a la reunión que tenía— Ellas son Naoko, Rika y Tomoyo.  
—M-mucho gusto —susurró con nerviosismo.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que unos brazos blancos y delicados rodeaban su cuerpo en un abrazo. Se quedó estática al sentir el contacto.

—Estás fría. —Escuchó susurrar en su oído y se separó rápidamente de la chica amatista.  
—Estoy nerviosa… —Admitió con una sonrisa.  
—Es entendible, viene de otra ciudad. No conoce mucho de este lugar —mencionó Eriol con una sonrisa.  
—¡Te mostraremos la ciudad! —dijo emocionada Naoko ante la idea de visitar todos los lugares turísticos.  
—Yo opino que primero la escuela, ¿no?  
—Rika, no seas tan seria. ¡Vamos!, dale una buena impresión a Sakurita —dijo Tomoyo riendo.

Se escucho un fuerte ruido detrás de ellos y voltearon a ver qué lo había provocado, encontrándose con una fría mirada avellana.

—Buen día Li —dijo Eriol. Recibió una inclinación de cabeza como respuesta para después perder la mirada en Sakura.

Syaoran levantó una ceja en señal de molestia. Existía algo en esa chica que no le parecía del todo bien. Bajó la mirada al toparse frente a frente con las brillantes esmeraldas. Un leve sonrojo surcó su rostro, ¿qué había sido eso?  
Un fuerte escalofrío le había recorrido la columna, como indicándole algo.  
¿Quién diablos era ella?

(1) Aquel especial de Kerberos y Spinel-sun al final de la película 'La Carta Sellada' de CardCaptor Sakura.

* * *

¡Hola!

Tardé una semana exacta, pero es que como tengo algunas-muchas cosas que hacer prefiero subir uno a la semana y así poder tener tiempo de escribir y mandar revisar el que sigue. ¡Y miren que por culpa de un problema de mi lap voy atrasada!  
Espero, de verdad que sí, que la próxima semana les deje el que sigue ;).

Como datos aparte: para los vampiros tomaré algo de una serie de televisión llamada MoonLigth y otro tanto de Crepúsculo (¡cómo no!, mi nuevo trauma).  
Gracias por sus RR, los contesté todos. Si son anónimos y quieren que les responda dejen su mail.

Gracias a Syaoran por betearlo.  
Dedicado a todos los del Club Fan's de Sakura y Syaoran en CemZoo, Arce, Okita, Satoshi y Rigel. Por sus ideas y su tiempo.


	4. Capítulo III

**Cerezos oscuros.**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura le pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

**Capítulo III**

A pesar de todas las preocupaciones que habían pasado por la mente de Sakura acerca de relacionarse con las personas, nada había resultado como lo tenía pensado.  
Para empezar, tenía nuevos amigos: Rika, Naoko, Eriol y Tomoyo; se llevaba bien con ellos y se divertía mucho durante, entre y después de las clases al conversar con ellos sobre cualquier pequeño detalle.  
También había creído que se llevaría mejor con los chicos que con las chicas, por eso de la _atracción física_ que provocaba, sin embargo Syaoran no parecía poder llevarse ni un poco bien con ella, y la verdad ella tampoco había puesto mucho interés en conocerlo. Sin embargo sabía que algo iba a pasar con ambos, lo veía venir.

—¡Sakura! —Se escuchó el grito de la chica amatista.  
—Hola Tomoyo —respondió con una enorme sonrisa. Habían comenzando a llevarse bastante bien. La chica de cabellos largos le recordaba a alguien que conoció hace algún tiempo ya.

Caminaron conversando animadamente hacia el comedor para ir por el desayuno. Raramente Sakura jamás probaba alimento, solamente agua.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres nada? —preguntó, por enésima vez, Eriol.  
—Segura Eriol, en la mañana desayuno algo bastante completo. Tengo problemas de digestión y no suelo comer fuera de casa.  
—¿No tienes anorexia? —Levantó una ceja preocupado.  
—¡Claro que no! —Mencionó entre risas—. Estoy bien, deja de ponerte a pensar en algo tan insignificante.

Se encontraban sentados en una mesa de la cafetería, hacía tanto frío fuera del edificio que prefirieron quedarse ahí. Desde el fondo del lugar, en una mesa vacía excepto por su presencia, Syaoran Li los observaba con recelo.  
Él había sido educado para ser observador, y para resolver cada una de sus preguntas lo más rápido posible. Esa chica nueva le parecía muy extraña. Naturalmente lo más raro es que ella no le hubiera dado motivos para pensar eso; era como si simplemente lo supiera y ya.  
Nunca se había equivocado respecto a las personas, y dudaba que esta vez fuera la excepción.

- - -

La oscuridad rodeaba a la chica que caminaba por las calles. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta y una mochila al hombro. El nerviosismo podía olerse a un kilómetro a la redonda. Sonrió. Le encantaba acorralar a sus presas y poder aspirar el aroma que tenían cuando el terror las dominaba. Le resultaba estimulante y excitante, las deseaba. Su sangre, su voz, los gemidos que saldrían de sus labios suplicando vivir. Todo.  
La chica había entrado ya en un estado de shock por la persecución, caminaba sin ver hasta que cayó frente a una calle cerrada y oscura, justo donde la quería. El ser paso su lengua por sus labios y dientes preparándose para _comer_.

En un parpadeo la chica desapareció frente a él detrás de una capa tan oscura como la suya. Abrió los ojos sorprendido. Frunció el ceño molesto al distinguir el inigualable olor de un vampiro cerca de él.  
Levantó la mirada al cielo antes de desaparecer también. La sed había desaparecido y en su lugar ahora se encontraba la ira.

- - -

Una risa suave se escuchaba, provenía desde una de las tantas aulas dentro de la preparatoria. Sakura reía mientras conversaba con Eriol, o intentaba hacerlo, la verdad es que la risa se había llevado todo rastro de voz en su garganta.  
El sonido atrajo la atención de los chicos que jugaban fútbol en la cancha más cercana, era como si una sirena los llamara a acudir a su lado. De un momento a otro la ventana del lugar estaba llena de chicos inquietos por ver a Sakura, no se conformaban con escucharla. Todos excepto uno.

—Armando escándalo, Kinomoto —dijo Syaoran de pronto.

Sakura se sorprendió al tenerlo a su lado y no haberlo notado ni sentido. Frunció el ceño molesta.

—No creas que yo los he llamado, Li. De pronto llegaron como si aquí les estuvieran regalando algo.  
—Eso suena bien, considerando que tú estás aquí.

La castaña abrió y cerró la boca varias veces queriendo decir algo, pero todo lo que atino fue dar media vuelta y huir de ahí. Sentía la cabeza palpitarle como nunca por el enojo provocado ante esa insinuación.

—Esa no es forma de tratar a una dama, Li —mencionó Eriol mientras veía correr a Sakura por los pasillos, extraordinariamente rápido.  
—Tampoco es que lo sea precisamente.  
—No me importa que le conoces, o qué crees conocerle. —Se colocó frente a él viendo sus ojos castaños— Frente a mí serás amable con Sakura.

Syaoran le vio desaparecer por el mismo camino que antes había seguido la chica. No encontraba las palabras para describir lo que sentía.  
Sabía que Eriol no podía hacerle nada, él era _sólo un humano._  
Pero ella, Sakura. Definitivamente no lo era.

* * *

¡Hola!

¡Lo siento muchísimo! Una de las cosas, si no es que la única razón, por la que no me gusta escribir Fics largos es justo porque algo pasa que corta mi tiempo deciado a escribir, y entonces les quedo mal a ustedes. Lo lamento, en serio. Ya me tenía nerviosa no poder continuar por falta de tiempo.  
Espero que sepan perdonarme. Intentaré, lo juro, no tardarme tanto para el que sigue.

Gracias por sus RR, me encanta leerlos.

Gracias a Syaoran por betearlo.  
Dedicado a todos los del Club Fan's de Sakura y Syaoran en CemZoo, Arce, Okita, Satoshi y Rigel. Por sus ideas y su tiempo.


	5. Capítulo IV

**Cerezos oscuros.**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura le pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

**Capítulo IV  
**  
Una sonrisa cruzó por el rostro varonil, no sabía bien por qué se encontraba de buen humor esa mañana pero algo tenía que ver con haber molestado a su hermana toda la noche anterior. Se encontraba en el patio trasero de la casa mientras veía como el sol comenzaba a salir.  
Touya no era propiamente un chico que fuera fácil de tratar, desde joven siempre había tenido la habilitad de presentir el peligro y, sobre todo, a las personas que buscaban lastimar a su familia, en especial a su hermana menor. Una sombra de tristeza apareció en su mirada al recordar que justo cuando había necesitado más de su don él había desperdiciado la oportunidad de ayudarle.  
Nunca, en toda la eternidad que le restaba, se perdonaría eso.

—Touya. —Se escuchó la voz de Yukito que provenía desde las puertas de cristal.

El moreno volteó para verlo caminar bajo el sol, sonrió de nuevo al notar como su amigo intentaba tapar el sol que ya sobrepasaba buena parte de las montañas al oeste.

—¿Pasa algo?  
—No, nada —respondió el chico de lentes—. Solamente quería ver si necesitabas algo. —El moreno negó con la cabeza mientras buscaba sentarse en la silla cerca de él.  
—¿Sucede algo?  
—Pronto, ¿verdad? —Touya contuvo la respiración ante el recordatorio, Yukito continuó ante el silencio—. Dentro de poco se cumple otro año de su muerte.

Touya asintió levemente. Otro año.

- - -

Los adornos del vestido verde caían en partes irregulares sobre sus piernas blancas y delgadas. Los zapatos habían desaparecido en algún momento de la mañana mientras era fotografiada por una chica de largos cabellos oscuros.  
Los flashes ya la tenían un poco mareada pero ella continuaba sonriendo complacida de hacer feliz a alguien de alguna forma.

—¡Sakura luces bellísima!

Y esa era la décima vez que lo escuchaba… en la última media hora.

—Gracias Tomoyo —susurró mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la mesa donde se encontraba sentada la amatista—. Tengo un poco de sed.  
—Enseguida te traigo algo…

La chica salió, prácticamente, corriendo para complacerla. Sakura suspiró. Existía algo que no le gustaba de las fotografías y eso era precisamente la luz que lanzaba con los lentes.  
Conforme la tecnología fue avanzando la lucecita fue cada vez más y más molesta; si para los humanos era cegadora, para ella se convertía en un martirio. Pero estaba dispuesta a soportarlo para conocer un poco más a Tomoyo.  
Sonrió complacida al escucharla venir a pasos un poco más lentos de con los que se había retirado, levantó su ceja derecha al notar que alguien más la acompañaba. Eriol.

—Buen día Sakura —dijo Eriol con su sonrisa encantadora.  
—Buen día Eriol —murmuró la flor de cerezo—. ¿Y eso de que te dejas ver por aquí?  
—Eso es debido a que Tomoyo me comentó ayer que hoy ibas a probarte diferentes vestuarios, y que debía tomarme fotos con eso. —Sonrió nuevamente— No podía perdérmelo por nada.

La mañana continuó entre risas y anécdotas divertidas de la niñez de Tomoyo y Eriol. Sakura no podía sacar de su mente la idea de ver a Eriol arrastrando un peluche de oso hasta la tierna edad de ocho años.  
Para la hora de la comida ya habían comenzado con el tema de la preparatoria, y Sakura siempre había evitado comentar mucho sobre su vida.

—Este verano fue el mejor de todos –mencionó muy entusiasmada Tomoyo—. Las vacaciones que organizamos a la playa fueron bastante divertidas, hubieras visto cómo le enseñamos a nadar a Rika, Sakura. O cómo Naoko asustó a todos los chicos del lugar con uno de sus cuentos de terror, aunque esa noche se la llevó Eriol con su historia de vampiros.  
—¿Vampiros?  
—Sí —intervino el chico de lentes—, existe una leyenda muy poco conocida y muy interesante sobre personas de piel clara que para sobrevivir beben la sangre de los humanos, se les conoce como vampiros.  
El problema fue que durante el campamento de verano en la escuela las cosas no fueron de lo mejor. Alguien murió en esas fechas.  
—¿En serio?, ¿en la escuela? –Sakura ahora se encontraba bastante intrigada. En primera, quería conocer qué tipo de leyenda era esa y después… ¿por qué Eriol contaba aquella muerte como si fuera algo por los vampiros?  
—Sí, bueno… —suspiró Tomoyo—, no es algo de lo que los profesores nos van a hablar largo y tendido. No fue una experiencia nada agradable cabe mencionar.

Sakura asintió levemente.

—¿Conocían a la persona?  
—De vista —dijo Eriol mientras bajaba la mirada—, se trataba de una chica que estaba en el otro salón en nuestra primaria. Parece ser que algo la atacó mientras dormía, sacándola de su casa de campaña y arrastrándola después de haberla matado.  
—¿Y saben cómo murió?  
—No, nunca nadie nos dijo nada. Pero Eriol insiste en que al día siguiente él vio una sombra en el techo de la escuela. Algo con una larga capa negra.

Algunas ideas comenzaron a aparecen en la mente de Sakura, unas que otras no eran precisamente ideas, más bien recuerdos…; recuerdos de algo parecido, cuando ella había asistido anteriormente a la preparatoria.  
Bajó el rostro mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza intentando calmar sus emociones, ella sabía cómo habían sido los últimos momentos de la chica… porque fue el comienzo de su muerte.

* * *

¡Hola!

Debido a que el último tarde tanto en subirlo ahora intenté que fuera un poco menos de tiempo. Espero que haya compensado la última espera.  
Y bueno, aquí un nuevo capítulo donde pretendo ir metiendo poco a poco la idea principal de todo. Explicaciones: Sakura, no es humana. Eriol, sí es humano. Syaoran... algo es.

Gracias por sus RR, me encanta leerlos, y disculpen si no los he respondido pero he estado cortísima de tiempo t.t

Gracias a Syaoran por betearlo.  
Dedicado a todos los del Club Fan's de Sakura y Syaoran en CemZoo, Arce, Okita, Satoshi y Rigel. Por sus ideas y su tiempo.


	6. Capítulo V

**Cerezos oscuros.**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura le pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

**Capítulo V  
**  
La sangre se congeló en su cuerpo, su corazón nunca más volvió a latir, no le era algo básico para vivir el respirar, y su dieta consistía en nada de carne, lácteos o vegetales, únicamente sangre. Ésas eran algunas de las características con las que se definiría a sí misma. Chupó nuevamente la bolsa que tenía en sus labios, sintiendo el sabor ya tan conocido por ella y su pequeña familia. Terminó y paso la lengua por los labios, retirando todo rastro de mancha _roja_.  
Se podría decir que ella era vegetariana, porque prefería comer así que ir a buscar comida en los alrededores, y muchísimo menos si aquellas presas andaban en dos piernas y podían comunicarse con ella… aunque prácticamente podía escuchar a cualquier criatura: viva o no (1).

Se levantó de su asiento y tiró de las cortinas de su habitación para ver la luna en todo su esplendor; por alguna razón la luna llena siempre le traía momentos de reflexión, dónde se preguntaba si el seguir existiendo era algo que realmente valía la pena.  
También le daba más hambre que de costumbre.  
Suspiró antes de salir por la ventana, envuelta en una capa negra para mezclarse con la oscuridad de la noche.

Syaoran Li era un chico intuitivo, demasiado en ocasiones. Lograba darse cuenta de las cosas que iban a pasar con sólo distinguir lo que sucedía alrededor.  
Pero existía algo que no podía descifrar y lo tenía bastante molesto… ¿qué diablos era Sakura?  
Era como si ella no existiera, no podía sentir sus emociones, ni adivinar qué seguiría. Además de que odiaba el aroma que despedía de su cuerpo porque lograba dejarlo en shock por algunos segundos, era increíblemente atractivo para él. Como si Sakura supiera exactamente cómo actuar para tenerlo a sus pies, incluyendo el olor.  
Eso era otra cosa que le inquietaba, lograba muchas cosas sin nada de esfuerzo, sobre todo tener a los chicos a sus pies. No negaba que era hermosa, y con ese mirar esmeralda aún más, pero no _era para tanto_.

Su creencia era que ella no era humana, aunque dudaba que fuera un extraterrestre, la creencia decía que esos seres eran bastante horribles… y las pruebas no concordaban.

De pronto una idea se encendió en su mente, ella no podía ser _eso_. La razón principal es porque esa clase de seres no podían hacer muchas cosas que la chica hacía diariamente, salir a la luz del sol, tomar agua, convivir con humanos; y la otra era porque él había conocido al que debía ser el último de su especie.

- - -

Los días de escuela le eran algo entretenido a la chica de ojos esmeralda, era salir de su rutina normal y conocer muchísimas personas. Más que asistir a la escuela para aprender matemáticas, lengua y cualquier otra materia, iba para conocer a la gente. Le gustaba mucho conversar con ellos y así aprender costumbres, formas de hablar. Era fascinante intercambiar ideas y así crearse bases más sólidas para el futuro.  
Sin embargo odiaba ciertos detalles como mentir y no poder ser completamente sincera jamás, se sentía bastante mal cada vez que Tomoyo, o Eriol, o cualquiera de las chicas le preguntaba sobre su vida y ella respondía una mentira creada hacía mucho tiempo y transformada según la situación, año y momento.

—¡Sakurita! —gritó la chica de lentes. Se encontraba debajo de un árbol con todos los demás rodeándole.  
—Hola Naoko, hola chicos —dijo con una sonrisa al acercase a ellos—. ¿Qué están planeando?  
—¿Tanto se nota que estamos creando una travesura?  
—Con el simple hecho de que estés aquí Eriol. —Rió un poco entretenida por la situación—. Además de que están alejados de todos y pareciera que se van a subir unos en otros, por la pose.  
—Queremos ir a la playa. —Soltó de pronto Tomoyo— ¿No te gustaría venir con nosotros?  
—¡Estaría encantada!, ¿en qué fechas? —dijo la cerezo—. Más que nada porque saldré con mi familia pronto y no quiero que interfiera.  
—Aún no lo sabemos, pero te avisaremos.

Siguieron conversando animadamente, dando ideas y calculando gastos hasta que el timbre sonó y tuvieron que levantarse, con pesar, para acudir a clases.  
Sakura se retrasó un poco disculpándose con sus amigos, quienes partieron un poco preocupados ante el cambio de la mirada de la chica. La cerezo esperó a que todos dieran vuelta antes de dar un leve salto sin, al parecer, mucho impulso, para caer en alguna de las altas ramas del árbol donde se encontraba.  
Podía olerlo, alguien reclamaba sangre. Un vampiro se encontraba cerca.

(1) En Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE uno de los poderes de la princesa Sakura es poder escuchar el corazón de aquellos que no pueden hablar.

* * *

¡Hola!

Aquí el siguiente, la verdad es que lo iba a subir más temprano pero como ayer me fui a festejar el campeonato del equipo de soccer local pues... tenía algo de sueño.  
He tomado algunas ideas más de Crepúsculo, después aclararé exactamente que es de esa obra y que de MoonLigth.

Gracias por sus RR. Recuerden que si quieren que les responda, a los anónimos, dejen su mail ;).

Gracias a Azzinoth (odio tu nuevo nick) por betearlo.  
Dedicado a todos los del Club Fan's de Sakura y Syaoran en CemZoo, Arce, Okita, Satoshi y Rigel. Por sus ideas y su tiempo.


	7. Capítulo VI

**Cerezos oscuros.**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura le pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

**Capítulo VI**

Corría sigilosa y rápidamente, tal vez demasiado para la vista de muchos humanos, quiénes sólo la distinguían como una brisa de aire o una sombra que salía de la nada; más a ella no le importaba mucho mantener las apariencias en esos momentos.  
El olor de deseo de sangre le inundaba los sentidos, y no era el suyo. Ella ahora no tenía sed así que podía soportar el apetito. Había alguien más, y no eran Touya o Yukito. Eso le atemorizaba.  
Se detuvo en lo alto de la Torre de Tomoeda para aspirar nuevamente el aire, el aroma que perseguía se hacía más leve cada vez, definitivamente esa criatura era más veloz que ella. Frunció el ceño y gruñó un poco debido a eso, siempre había sido ella la más rápida.  
Un sonido proveniente de su celular la distrajo, faltaban pocos minutos para su siguiente clase. En una leve batalla interna decidió volver a la escuela para no llamar la atención de sus amigos, eso de desaparecer de pronto podría ser problemático si ellos decidían ir a su casa.  
Anduvo de regreso con la seguridad de que esas noches serían sumamente ocupadas, para ella y sus 'hermanos'.

El ambiente en el grupo de amigos había decaído, por alguna razón sin la presencia de Sakura se sentían extraños, algo que nunca habían experimentado.  
Tomoyo y Eriol, intrigados y sabedores de que algo pasaba por su intuición, caminaron de regreso hacia el patio en busca de Sakura.

—Lo notaste, ¿verdad? –murmuró la chica de cabellos largos.  
—Sí, fue fácil de ver en sus ojos –respondió Eriol—. Su expresión era la misma, pero su mirada delato miedo y enojo de pronto.  
—¿Crees que algo paso? –Se detuvo tomando en brazo de su amigo— ¿Algo en su familia?  
—¿Como si lo adivinará?

Analizaron la situación en silencio, aún en camino hacia los árboles donde se supone se había quedado su amiga. Era una locura, aunque algo no cuadraba del todo.  
Eriol se detuvo y colocó su brazo frente al cuerpo de su amiga, como protegiéndola. Syaoran se encontraba frente a ellos, viéndolos con una expresión perturbada en la cara.

—¿Dónde quedó Kinomoto? –preguntó con un poco de enojo en la voz.  
—No lo sabemos, no la hemos visto desde hace algunos minutos –dijo Eriol. La mirada que tenía el chico frente a él le causaba escalofríos.  
—Gracias –mencionó mientras les daba la espalda y se perdía entre los pasillos de la escuela.

Caminaron los pocos metros que los separaban de su destino un poco asustados, para notar que Sakura no se encontraba ahí.  
Había desaparecido.

Su sentidos se habían despertado al sentir una extraña presencia en la escuela. Acudió rápidamente al techo del instituto pero el aroma se alejaba cada vez más. Entrecerró los ojos al notar también el aroma particular de la flor de cerezo cerca. No era lo mismo, el de ella era más dulce, pero por alguna razón le resultaba tremendamente parecido.  
Al bajar se había encontrado con los amigos de Sakura, pero sin encontrarla a ella en el grupo. Sabía que algo había pasado.

Camino un poco más por el patio, intentando recordar de donde reconocía la presencia que había aparecido en el ambiente. Al parecer era algo demasiado antiguo porque su mente no daba con la respuesta.  
Dirigió su mirada al techo cuando sintió llegar a Sakura. La chica de cabellos dorados le observó, saltó delicadamente al suelo sin recibir ningún daño, y tampoco demostró sorpresa por haber sido descubierta de pronto.

—Tú eres un vampiro —susurró Syaoran. Cambió de pose rápidamente, ahora se notaba listo para atacar.  
—Alto, lobo. —Sakura caminó lentamente hasta él—. No intentes atacarme, que yo no soy tu enemigo.  
—Eres algo antinatural, claro que eres mi enemigo. –La chica comenzó a reírse, era un sonido suave y delicado. Que hipnotizaba un poco.  
—Me causa gracia que me digas eso. Tú y precisamente tú… —Sonrió, mientras se alejaba y empezaba a andar por el pasillo— el último vampiro.

* * *

¡Hola!

/me se esconde.  
Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento x infinito+infito. Tuve muchos problemas durante este poco más de un mes. Para empezar, mi portátil murió ¡con todo!, así que tuve que volver a escribir el capítulo.  
Estuvo muerta una semana y después tuve visita (dos veces), trabajo, escuela y un viaje por ahí de sorpresa.  
Lo siento muchísimo, espero el capítulo compense un poco la espera.

Gracias por sus RR. Recuerden que si quieren que les responda, a los anónimos, dejen su mail ;).

Gracias a Azzinoth (odio tu nuevo nick) por betearlo.  
Dedicado a todos los del Club Fan's de Sakura y Syaoran en CemZoo, Arce, Okita, Satoshi y Rigel. Por sus ideas y su tiempo.


	8. Capítulo VII

**Cerezos oscuros.**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura le pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

**Capítulo VII  
**  
Lo había visto venir, pero no hizo nada para detenerlo. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro justo al levantar la mirada.  
Syaoran tenía ambas manos ancladas con fuerza en el delicado cuello de Sakura, la presencia de él demostraba furia. Ella creía que era por recordarle lo que él había sido.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —susurró él con la voz cargada de ira—. ¡Dímelo!  
—Lo sé porque 'mi padre' —sus palabras sonaban como sarcasmo— me lo dijo. Él sabía quién eras tú porque descendías de él, tal como yo. Parte de ti corre en mí.

Él gruñó ante la insinuación. Odiaba que el aroma de la chica inundará su sentido del olfato y que le susurrara ideas extrañas a su mente.  
Apretó con más fuerza y la sonrisa de la vampiro desapareció.

—Escucha bien esto. —Se acercó a ella. Sus ojos chocolate se clavaron en las esmeraldas— Yo dejé de ser vampiro hace mucho tiempo, y nunca volveré a ser una de esas criaturas, como tú.

Ella asintió, no tenía ganas de pelear contra él. Existían cosas más importantes.

—¿Por qué? Siempre quise saberlo —susurró Sakura  
—No quería quitarle la vida a nadie más. —Una sombra de tristeza apareció en el rostro de Syaoran.  
—Sólo te diré —comenzó—, ni yo ni mis hermanos somos los causantes de las muertes humanas, justo perseguía a ese ser.

Él asintió, dándole a entender que otro día conversarían de eso. Uno en que la escuela no estuviera como testigo.

Los brazos de Tomoyo la aferraban con fuerza, veía a Eriol sonreír frente a ella.  
Les había dicho que estaba bien, y que únicamente había ido a la enfermería por precaución pero al parecer no estaban conformes.

—Suelo enfermarme bastante seguido, pero ya conozco lo que debo hacer. —Sonrió al ver a Tomoyo querer decir algo— Necesito descanso, pero justo lo tendremos, ¿no?  
—Sakurita, si me entero que me mientes me voy a enojar mucho.  
—Tomoyo, en serio, estoy bien. —Vio a Eriol— Estaré bien.

Tomaron sus cosas del aula mientras salieron caminando de la escuela. Tendrían un largo fin de semana de cinco días, justo lo que necesitaban. Cada uno de ellos ya había hecho planes y Sakura se había deshecho de todos con la mayor sutileza. A pesar de controlar bien su sed de sangre aún no estaba segura de poder acompañarlos a un campamento o a la playa, nunca se sabe cuando uno de ellos podía cortarse con un cuchillo o caer y derramar un poco de sangre. No era tan fuerte como para no saltarle encima y beber hasta que no hubiera más.

—Es mejor que no vayas —dijo Eriol—. Te vamos a extrañar mucho pero por como estás ahora es mejor que descanses todo lo posible.

Tomoyo asintió con los ojos llorosos. Sakura sintió remordimiento, pero era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban; ella y la amatista había logrado buenas migas y le dolía verla así.

—Ustedes diviértanse por mí, tomen muchas fotos y naden todo lo que puedan. Tengan cuidado.

Se despidió de beso antes de que tomaran caminos diferentes, Eriol y Tomoyo juntos.

—Nos vemos en unos días.

Dio media vuelta y desapareció de su visión en pocos minutos.

—¿Has notado cómo nunca nos ha invitado a su casa? —cuestionó Eriol entre divertido y curioso. Tomoyo asintió. Algún día tendrían una larga plática con Sakura.

La tensión en la casa Kinomoto se sentía por todos lados. Sakura se encontraba enfurecida por Tôya debido a que éste le había gritado y regañado por haber seguido sola a ese vampiro que apareció. '¿Querías que viniera por ti y luego ir tras él?' habían sido las palabras de la chica, 'hubiera sido genial, en serio'. Tôya podía ser molesto cuando se lo proponía.  
Suspiró viendo el techo de su habitación, sabía que él se preocupaba por ella y que lo hacía por lo mucho que la amaba, pero debía entender que podía cuidarse sola, quería hacerlo.

—Discúlpalo… —Se escuchó desde la puerta de su habitación— Ya sabes como es.  
—Lo sé, lo sé. —Volteó su cuerpo para verlo frente a frente— Él debe entender Yukito.  
—Aún se siente culpable de que tú seas… ésto. –La señaló.  
—¿Cuántos años han pasado? Decenas, Yukito, y sigue.  
—Así es Tôya.

Ella sonrió ante esa afirmación. Así era su hermano mayor, y así le quería en realidad.

—Debemos de prepararnos para la noche. —Se escuchó detrás de ellos, Tôya había llegado.

Ambos asintieron. Necesitaban encontrar a ese vampiro que estaba en la ciudad.  
Sakura tenía otra idea en mente: esa noche era el momento perfecto para ir con Syaoran Li.

Corrían libres de todo, era poco más de la media noche y se liberaban de las ataduras de sus días presuntuosamente comunes. Tôya y Yukito iban juntos hacia un lado de la ciudad y Sakura al lado contrario, lo había permitido el hermano mayor debido a la gran velocidad de la chica.  
La flor de cerezos buscaba el aroma del chico que ocupaba más sus pensamientos de lo que ella querría. Encontró rápidamente el olor, no era fácil de ocultarse, menos para ella que todo el día lo tenía detrás de su asiento en la escuela.  
Se encontró con una casa bastante grande para una sola persona, de dos pisos. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el viento al cruzar las paredes altas y entrar al jardín de la mansión. Syaoran la esperaba en el balcón con las luces prendidas.

—Buena noche, Sakura —dijo él al verla abrir sus ojos—, sabía que vendrías hoy.  
—Buena noche, Syaoran. —Sus sentidos que encontraban alertas, él se había comportado serio y no había dicho algún comentario grosero.  
—Vamos a ser civilizados para poder resolver esto, yo te cuento mi pasado y tú el tuyo. —La invitó con gestos a subir a su lado— También lo que conocemos.

Ella asintió y dio un leve salto para impulsarse y subir. Le extendió la mano para tocar la de Syaoran. Su piel fría y nívea tomó la caliente y morena de él. Ojos jades con chocolates. Una electricidad pasó de un cuerpo a otro, algo más se comenzaba a crear entre ellos.

* * *

¡Hola!

¡Volví! Lamento la tardanza pero justo estoy de viaje y me decidí darme un tiempo para subirlo.

Gracias por sus RR. No he tenido tiempo para responderlos, pero prometo intentarlo. Recuerda que si eres anónimo deja tu mail para poder regresarte el mensaje.

Gracias a Azzinoth por betearlo.  
Dedicado a todos los del Club Fan's de Sakura y Syaoran en CemZoo, Arce, Okita, Satoshi y Rigel. Por sus ideas y su tiempo.


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Cerezos oscuros.**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura le pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

**Capítulo VIII**

La luna servía para alumbrar el lugar, lo que le daba un aspecto tétrico, más cuando dos seres como ellos se encontraban conversando sobre pasados tristes y con mucho dolor.  
Sakura se había sentado con toda la gracia del mundo sobre el barandal del balcón, Syaoran decidió recargarse en la pared de enfrente, y manteniendo los ojos cerrados. La luz de la luna la hacía lucir como un ángel. Era algo totalmente curioso, un vampiro y monstruo como ella parecía un hermoso ser celestial. Sonrío. Ella no era la única que tenía algo extraño en su vida, él también.

—¿Cómo sucedió? —preguntó ella mientras lo veía con curiosidad.  
—No lo sé, no tengo el recuerdo muy nítido. Era un ella, y tenía los ojos más hermosos que jamás había visto. —Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de la chica— Eran parecidos a los tuyos —suspiró— y a los de todos los vampiros; esa es una de las formas más sencillas que se usan para atraer a las presas. —Ella asintió— Una noche la seguí porque me preocupé por su seguridad, y entonces ella me convirtió en un vampiro.  
—Lo mío fue diferente, mucho —comenzó—. Él me dijo que cuando me vio caminando rumbo a mi casa una noche, creyó que era uno de ellos, y al intentar acercarse a mí el aroma de mi sangre lo detuvo. No tenía sed así que resistió el atacarme, pero decidió seguirme.  
—Lo deslumbraste.  
—Tal vez —sonrió, su sonrisa era triste—, hubiera preferido que no, así mi vida seguiría su rumbo normal y muchas cosas no hubieran pasado. –Dirigió su mirada al cielo—Una noche me persiguió por las calles, tenía sed y quería alimentarse de mí así que me atrapó. Mi hermano me encontró y él huyó para no ser descubierto, pero ya me había mordido. Siete días después abrí los ojos y me encontré con que era esto.  
—Dijiste que venía de mí, ¿cómo sabes eso?  
—Él me lo dijo un día, que venía del 'último vampiro'. Me contó también cómo y dónde se escondió de ti cuando comenzó tu masacre –le vio sorprendida—, ahora cuéntame, ¿por qué decidiste hacer eso? Terminar con todos los vampiros, es una tarea bastante pesada y suicida, ¿no?  
—Razones personales.  
—Ah ya, o sea que no me contarás. –Él negó con la cabeza.  
—¿Tú por qué decidiste vivir con él?  
—Razones personales. —Syaoran cruzó los brazos— Los dos tenemos secretos aún.

Él gruñó molesto por esa afirmación, eso le indicaba que probablemente existían detalles sobre su transformación que no le había contado. Además le intrigaba como es que vivía con otros dos vampiros, sobre todo cuando solían ser solitarios o en parejas, únicamente. Y los tres eran 'vegetarianos', no bebían sangre humana.

—¿Qué sabes de ese ser que amenaza a los humanos? –preguntó Sakura de pronto.  
—No mucho. –Se dejó caer y se sentó en el suelo—Realmente no me había dado cuenta de su presencia, prefiero no notar las cosas antinaturales. —La flor de cerezos le mostró los dientes indignada— Ya, no te pongas así. La verdad es que aunque conservo algunos detalles de ser vampiros no me es fácil ubicarlos, además llevaba mucho tiempo sin toparme con alguno.  
—Es alguien de nuestra misma línea de sangre. Es hijo de aquél que me transformó a mí. Es muy rápido –negó con la cabeza al recordar—, ha cazado desde el verano pasado.  
—¿Le has visto?  
—Sólo hoy seguí su aroma, es dulce y tentador, acababa de matar así que más bien lo que capté fue la sangre.

Él asintió, muchas alternativas comenzaban a crearse en su mente.

—Propongo unirnos en su búsqueda, amenaza a los humanos y en delatar nuestro secreto. –Hizo una pausa mientras observaba el rostro de Sakura—Después de eso debo decirte que no tendré compasión de ustedes.

La chica le observó mientras gruñía y mostraba los dientes, su expresión de chica inocente cambiaba completamente, provocaba temor… pero Syaoran la veía con tranquilidad.

—Para mí siguen siendo seres que no deben de existir, tienen un punto a favor al no matar a los humanos pero estoy seguro que si se encuentran a alguien moribundo no dudarían al lanzarse contra él.

Si las miradas mataran, la de Sakura lo hubiera aniquilado al instante. Había dado en su punto débil.  
Levantó el rostro al reconocer el aroma de sus hermanos cerca del lugar.

—Buena noche, Syaoran. Nos vemos después…  
—Mañana —dijo de pronto—, necesitamos investigar si existen más.  
—Mañana. —Asintió.

Sakura dio un salto y cayó en el primer piso justo cuando Tôya y Yukito aparecían en la pared frente a ella. Syaoran vio a las dos sombras acercarse a la chica, un chico de lentes y cabellos plateados que le sonreía, el otro un poco más alto con cabellera oscura y asesinándolo con la mirada. Ese último hizo un gesto y Sakura asintió.  
Syaoran parpadeo y de pronto Sakura se encontraba en medio de los dos chicos, había recorrido la mitad de su enorme patio en un segundo. Ella levantó la mano y sonrío antes de que los tres desaparecieran en el horizonte.  
El chico suspiró, tenía un mal presentimiento. Y la próxima vez le preguntaría a Sakura de dónde habían salido sus acompañantes.

—Monstruo, te prohíbo acercarte a él —gritó el mayor de los Kinomoto en cuanto llegaron a casa—. Él es… era…  
—Es el último vampiro, Tôya.  
—Ese término suena extraño, considerando que estamos nosotros aquí —dijo Yukito con una enorme sonrisa. Sakura rió ante el gesto.  
—Justo por eso es peligroso. —Sentenció el moreno— Él extinguió nuestra especie y podría querer matarte a ti.  
—La verdad es que sí quiere hacerlo… —Tôya gruñó ante la afirmación—pero él ahora necesita nuestra fuerza para terminar con ese vampiro al que buscamos, no tiene la misma capacidad que antes. Él ahora es humano, o algo parecido. —Suspiró pidiendo paciencia al ver la expresión del mayor— Confía en mí, no me hará nada mientras el trato siga en pie. Nosotros no lo matamos y él tampoco nos hace daño, mientras el otro siga rondando.  
—¿Y después?  
—Al terminar simplemente nos vamos y ya. Lo hemos hecho antes.  
—Eso no es justo —intervino Yukito— tú has hecho buenos amigos aquí, Sakurita. Deberíamos poder quedarnos un poco más.  
—No sabemos cuánto tiempo tardaremos y, además, desde que me sucedió esto sé que nada es justo.

Un silencio inundó la habitación, pasado poco tiempo Sakura salió rumbo al techo de la casa. Cada noche iba para admirar las estrellas, lo único que desde que había nacido se conservaba exactamente igual.

* * *

¡Hola!

En esta ocasión no tardé tanto. Lo escribí al mismo tiempo que el pasado, ¡amadas vacaciones! El problema es que el próximo lunes entraré a la U, y el horario que voy a elegir no es muy agradable (mejor que el semestre pasado pero... pesado). Intentaré, lo juro que sí, continuarlo medianamente rápido.

Gracias por sus RR, me hacen el día feliz. Recuerda que si eres anónimo deja tu mail para poder regresarte el mensaje.

Gracias a Azzinoth por betearlo.  
Dedicado a todos los del Club Fan's de Sakura y Syaoran en CemZoo, Arce, Okita, Satoshi y Rigel. Por sus ideas y su tiempo.


	10. Capítulo IX

**Cerezos oscuros.**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura le pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

**Capítulo IX  
**

Sakura se encontraba enojada, la actitud que tenía Tôya le ponía los nervios de punta y deseaba poder vivir su vida como se le antojara. En ese momento tenía unas enormes ganas de comer pizza y mucho refresco, y de salir al día siguiente e ir a la playa. Pero sabía que la comida humana (si es que eso era comida) le sabía a nada, a tierra. Y el ir a la playa con sus amigos no era una buena idea.  
Aunque más que nada, lo que añoraba era dormir, y soñar. Odiaba tener que estar despierta todas las horas del día. Al principio resulta divertido, pero al paso de los años se vuelve algo tedioso.  
Se recostó en su cama mientras veía al sol aparecer tras el horizonte. Cinco días… cinco días lejos de su vida normal, o aparentar ser normal. Necesitaba hacer algo, aunque su hermano no estuviera de acuerdo.  
Tomó algunas cosas e hizo una maleta con lo necesario para vivir fuera de casa por un tiempo, unos días. Dejo un mensaje sobre la cama aunque con los 'poderes sobre-naturales' que tenían, era fácil dar con ella.  
Dio un salto por su ventana y corrió lejos de su casa, lejos de sus recuerdos.

Gotas de sudor estaban en su rostro; el ejercicio matutino era algo estimulante para él. Lo despertaba y le daba fuerzas para seguir el resto del día.  
Syaoran disfrutaba el día, como despreciaba la noche. El sol pegando en su piel le recordaba que seguía vivo, que respiraba, comía y era humano. La luna le recordaba sus noches cazando, matando y cada una de las tristezas que rondaban en su corazón.  
Dio una patada al aire y luego cayó grácilmente al suelo. Tomó aire con fuerza intentando que entrara lo suficiente a sus pulmones. Entonces un aroma dulce inundó el ambiente.

—Buenos días, Syaoran.

El chico dirigió su mirada chocolate hacia el balcón donde la noche anterior había tenido una conversación con ella, la chica que ahora estaba ahí tan fresca: Sakura.  
Él levantó una ceja intrigado al ver que llevaba una gran maleta en su espalda.

—¿Me puedes decir qué haces aquí? —dijo con más ira de la que quería.  
—¿Cómo? ¿eres de los que se despiertan de mal humor? —Río un poco y el ambiente que los rodeaba cambió totalmente— ¡¿Quién lo diría?!

Sakura dio un salto y cayó frente a él aún sonriendo y divertida de verlo vestido con un traje ceremonial.

—El verde te queda bien. —Él gruñó ante esa frase, la noche anterior había tenido un sueño que explicaba que tan bien le _quedaba_ el verde.  
—Repito, ¿qué haces aquí?  
—Bueno, lobito, es que tengo que pedirte un enorme favor. Necesito un lugar donde dormir unos días.  
—Ja, ¿dormir? Tú no puedes dormir.  
—Entiendes el concepto. Un lugar donde quedarme.  
—¿Y crees que te dejaré aquí? –Frunció el ceño.  
—Bueno, no creo que sea buena idea ir a un hotel con miles de humanos que huelen tan bien y…  
—¿Por cuánto tiempo?  
—Cinco días, hasta que regresemos a clases.

Syaoran le vio confundido. Él apreciaba su soledad, le gustaba la calma que eso le daba. Pero por un momento no vio nada de malo compartir su mansión con ella. Probablemente para vigilarla, ¡claro! ¿para qué más?  
El chico asintió y de pronto los brazos de la chica lo rodearon, 'gracias Syaoran' y salió corriendo en busca de una habitación, 'ni me sentirás, lo prometo'.  
Y sonrojado, Syaoran se preguntó si quería o no sentirla.

El olor a comida inundaba el primer piso, Syaoran estaba cocinando sus alimentos. Sakura lo observaba curiosa desde la entrada al lugar. Él removía trastos y comida al mismo tiempo, bastante entretenido y ocupado, pero sí había notado su presencia.

—Te invitaría a comer pero prefiero mis litros de sangre en mi cuerpo.

La chica gruñó y frunció el ceño, lo cual le causó gracia a Syaoran que sonrió.

—Nunca he sabido para qué sirve todo eso. —Confesó la flor de cerezo— Lo compramos en casa para aparentar pero nunca lo he usado realmente.  
—No es complicado, y en realidad es divertido. —Dirigió su mirada hacia ella— ¿Cuándo humana nunca cocinaste?  
—Sí, claro. Pero eso fue hace tiempo. Yo creo que lo olvidé hace algunos años.  
—¿Cuántos años tienes?  
—¿No es eso una pregunta indiscreta? —respondió a la defensiva. Syaoran levantó la ceja entre curioso y divertido—. Tengo más de setenta, ¿satisfecho?  
—Claro —dijo y tomo asiento en la mesa incitándola con sus gestos a hacer lo mismo frente a él.

Se vieron a los ojos y apartaron los apartaron de inmediato. Hacía muchísimo tiempo, para ambos, que no estaban con alguien a quién no conocieran.  
Serían unos días interesantes.

* * *

¡Hola!

Dos semanas después, tengo la continuación. Agradezco que mi beta lo tuviera de un día para otro. La verdad este capítulo es más de relleno, coloco a S&S en una situación difícil para los dos pero que dará fruto a otras cosas.

Otro detalle... por ahí a veces batallo en responder los reviews por falta de tiempo, por FF . net o porque el email que dejan está lleno/no es, a partir de ahora al mismo tiempo en que publiqué el capítulo dejaré en mi perfil la respuesta a todos, así es más fácil para ustedes leerme y para mí no fallar. Tal vez se vean hasta el siguiente día, pero veré con el tiempo como le hago.  
Mientras tanto, si quieren dejarme un comentario o crítica (sobre todo crítica, amo las críticas /me abraza las críticas... ok, momento de locura) denle en GO!

Gracias a Azzinoth por betearlo.  
Dedicado a todos los del Club Fan's de Sakura y Syaoran en CemZoo, Arce, Okita, Satoshi y Rigel. Por sus ideas y su tiempo.


	11. Capítulo X

**Cerezos oscuros.**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura le pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

**Capítulo X  
**  
Interesante era poco. Ese monstruo que ahora deambulaba por su casa como si fuera propia le había puesto su mundo de cabeza. Y no es que le molestara el saberla ahí, recorriendo los cuartos y observando todo. De hecho en todo el día no se había topado con ella ni una vez fuera del desayuno, pareciera que huyera de él. Porque se acercaba a donde estaba y ella cambiaba de rumbo totalmente.  
Y no es que la casa estuviera enorme.

Decidió olvidarla y seguir con su vida cotidiana. Ella hacía lo posible para no trastornársela y él no se iba a provocar a sí mismo algún tipo de ansiedad por su presencia.  
Entró a la biblioteca y continuó la lectura de aquella novela, olvidando por completo a Sakura en el jardín (con aquella blusa negra que hacía resaltar su hermosa mirada).  
Raramente lo que veía por todos lados era el color verde…

Se sentía bien ahí, recostada en el pasto con la luz del sol calentando su cuerpo por unos momentos. Sin preocupaciones ni presiones, y sin saberse observada por Tôya y Yukito (el segundo propiciado por el primero). Libre.  
Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por esa sensación. 'Sólo unos momentos más' pensó. De todas formas el resto del tiempo iba a ocuparlo investigando a su creador. Frunció el ceño. 'Su señor' le decía antes… cuando aún creía en todas las ideologías que él le había metido a la fuerza en su cabeza. Cuando no le importaba quién era en realidad.  
Se levantó al darse cuenta de que no podría continuar su descanso con aquellas imágenes en su mente, sangre por doquier y cuerpos tirados a la mitad del camino.  
Entró a la casa sigilosamente buscando el aroma del dueño, 'la biblioteca'. Pensó que si entraba lo suficientemente rápido él no iba a notarla, así que podría conseguir aquel libro que hacía unas horas había visualizado. Abrió la puerta y en cuestión de segundos volvió a ese lugar con un enorme libro en las manos.  
Salió rumbo al techo de la mansión esperando encontrar información importante.  
Sólo cuando cerró la puerta nuevamente, Syaoran abrió los ojos preguntándose qué haría justamente con lo que había tomado.

—¿Sabes…? Extraño a Sakura —susurró el chico con una sonrisa en los labios—, y sé que tú también.  
—Cállate. —Gruñó el aludido mientras se levantaba de su silla y comenzaba a dar vueltas por el cuarto— Deberíamos de ir por ella.  
—Si ella se fue con él, es por algo. Yo confío en su palabra…  
—Confío en ella, no en él —dijo enseñando sus dientes.

Yukito se dirigió hasta su amigo y le tomó el brazo con calma, buscando tranquilizarlo. Tôya lo vio y solamente el chico de lentes pudo leer claramente en sus ojos el miedo que sentía por perder a su hermana pequeña.

—¿No te parece una grosería tomar algo sin permiso? —susurró Syaoran detrás de ella.  
—Creí que me habías dicho "estás en tu casa" —respondió Sakura mientras le dirigía una cálida sonrisa. El chico parpadeó unas cuantas veces intentando sacarse de la mente que más que un vampiro parecía un ángel. Ella rió complacida—. Si te molesta, lo regreso. Nada más quería investigar…  
—Esos son mis recuerdos, y lo sabes… ¿verdad?  
—Sip, pero… aquí viene sobre todos y cada uno de tus convertidos, ¿no? Tú los elegías investigándolos antes. Conociendo sus habilidades, y él fue uno de aquellos que se salió un poco de control. Probablemente te esté buscando.

Él levantó una ceja mientras gruñía un poco, eso era una probabilidad que había considerado hacía unas horas al no lograr concentrarse en su lectura. Por eso había subido, tomando como pretexto el que hubiera tomado el libro, porque debían investigar juntos.

—¿Qué tanto sabes sobre él?  
—Bueno, no mucho. Procuraba no decirme demasiado sobre su vida antes de conocerme, más bien supe lo que vivió durante mi estancia en su casa.  
—¿Y cuánto tiempo estuviste con él? —preguntó mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de ella, acercándose más de lo debido sin notarlo.  
—Unas dos décadas, antes de notar que no todo lo que decía era verdad. —Calló unos instantes al recordar y suspiró—. Tenía la grandiosa e insana habilidad de hacerte creer todo lo que decía, supongo que tú sabías eso —mencionó mientras lo veía a los ojos y un poco de rubor coloreó las mejillas del chico—, ¿no? Lo elegiste por eso.  
—Probablemente, no recuerdo todo sobre todos.  
—Y si él no hubiera desaparecido de pronto, también me hubieras conocido a mí y a mis hermanos.  
—Sobre ese punto, ¿quiénes son ellos?  
—¿Mis hermanos? Uno lo es de sangre, umh…, o sea lo era antes de convertirme. El tonto de Tôya molestó a mi señor hasta que lo transformó. La verdad es que no quería hacerlo pero no le quedó opción. Eso fue unos días después de la muerte de mi padre biológico… lo cual fue unos años después de declararme muerta. De alguna forma el tonto de mi hermano me encontró en la tumba de mi padre aquella noche y lo supo por el color de mis ojos.  
—Rojos…  
—Sí, llevaba poco de transformada.  
—¿Y no lo mataste?, ¿no deseabas su sangre?  
—Era mi hermano, por Dios. Claro que no. Huí de ahí lo más rápido posible. —Tomó aire con actitud molesta mientras echaba chispas por los ojos, literalmente—. Yukito era el mejor amigo de Tôya y no tenía a nadie más, así que tampoco pasó mucho tiempo y entró a nuestra vida. Parece que a mi señor le convenció la idea de tener personas que me cuidaran en su ausencia.  
—¿Por qué le dices 'mi señor'? —preguntó molesto por el toque de adoración que existía en la voz de Sakura al mencionarlo.  
—Costumbre —dijo sin tomarle importancia al asunto—, la verdad es que prefiero decirle así que por su nombre.

Syaoran frunció el ceño. De alguna forma sentía que Sakura se había enamorado de aquel ser. Y también creía que ella no podría hacerle daño cuando llegara el momento.  
Dirigió su mirada hasta ella y notó cómo el cabello volaba con el viento y ella cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, como queriendo mantener sus recuerdos bajo resguardo de sí misma.  
Sintió unas enormes ganas de abrazarla.  
Pero se levantó y caminó directo a su habitación, solo.

Le gustaban las sombras, era más fácil moverse en la oscuridad de la noche, con una aparente tranquilidad que en ocasiones no tenía. Odiaba a aquella mujer que le había robado la tranquilidad de vivir entre los humanos.  
Frunció los labios en señal de desafío ante el policía que lo perseguía intuyendo que era peligroso, "humano asqueroso" susurró antes de dar un salto que pasó inadvertido para el hombre detrás de él. Justo cuando él se dio la vuelta para buscarlo de nuevo una capa negra cayó del techo y un grito apagado se escuchó en el ambiente.  
Al terminar su trabajo, y alimento, tomo un bolígrafo y escribió en un papel "Kyle" para después tirarlo en el suelo, un poco lejos de la víctima.

* * *

¡Hola!

¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! En verdad no pueden creer que tan apenada me siento.  
Estuve muy pero muy ocupada con la escuela, con CemZoo . com (donde soy moderadora de un montón de foros) y con cosas varias. Cada día abría el documento y cada día terminaba cerrándolo por no poder continuarlo.  
En verdad siento muchísimo el retraso de más de un mes, espero el próximo tenerlo pronto (ya me amenazaron con máximo dos semanas, así que comenzaré a escribirlo pronto).

La respuesta a sus reviews está abajo de toda mi biografía en mi perfil.  
Un aviso (para aquellos que lean TRC y XXXHOLiC será más entendible): a partir del próximo año haré un FanFic de dos temporadas sobre ciertos personajes que nos enteramos hoy que algo les hicieron las CLAMP en esas obras. Personajes muy queridos que merecen un homenaje que me propondré hacerlo con todo mi cariño para ellos y para sus fans que ahorita estamos en duelo.  
Comenzaré a escribirlo por partes para tener bastantes capítulos en cuanto comience a publicarlo.

Gracias a Sandritah por betear este capítulo.  
Dedicado a todos los del Club Fan's de Sakura y Syaoran en CemZoo, Arce, Okita, Satoshi y Rigel. Por sus ideas y su tiempo.

Si quieren comentarme algo, dénle GO!  
Gracias.


	12. Capítulo XI

**Cerezos oscuros.**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura le pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

**Capítulo XI**

Desde el techo dos sombras ocultas por la oscuridad veían todo lo que sucedía en aquel lugar. La más pequeña de las dos se sentó en la orilla, ignorando el hecho de que desde ahí podría caer y se lastimaría… si no es que fuera un vampiro.  
El chico a un lado de ella la veía frunciendo el ceño. Era muy rápida, si no fuera porque se había desviado para ir a avisarle a sus hermanos la habría perdido de vista rápidamente. Se preguntó si es que él la había transformado por esa habilidad que resultaba interesante y muy apropiada para los de su clase.  
Intentó concentrarse en lo que sucedía debajo de ambos, había muerto alguien producto de aquél al que perseguían, el olor de sangre impregnaba el ambiente. Dirigió su mirada avellana hasta Sakura,veía todo con calma, como si su alimento preferido no estuviera llenándole los sentidos con su aroma. Él, en ocasiones como esa, aún sentía el aroma en la garganta.

—Esperemos a que se vayan para investigar a nuestra manera. —Se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos. Ambos se giraron para ver de frente a los hermanos de Sakura.  
—En realidad, podría ir a buscar pistas antes de que se las lleven —comenzó a hablar la chica—, no me verían.  
—No es seguro, y además nada de lo que ellos se lleven nos es de mucha importancia —dijo Tôya, parándose a un lado de ella de modo protector… que no pasó desapercibido a Syaoran.  
—Y si necesitamos algo, es más fácil ir mañana que tengan todo separado en las oficinas de la policía —mencionó Yukito.

Syaoran vio cómo Sakura fruncía los labios disgustada de la sobre-protección de sus hermanos. Pero les iba a dar la razón esta vez.  
Esperaron realmente poco, no se quería que la ciudad supiera del acontecimiento, por lo que terminaron antes de llamar la atención de la prensa. Los cuatro saltaron sin tomar mucho cuidado la dureza del suelo debajo de ellos.

—¿Qué otros poderes conservas? -–cuestionó amablemente Yukito, dirigiéndose hacia Syaoran—. Hasta ahora he visto la fuerza y la velocidad, ¿qué más?  
—El olfato y la vista disminuyeron un poco, pero algo muy difícil. Por otra parte yo sí puedo morir…  
—Eso suena interesante… —susurró Tôya viéndolo de reojo. Las reacciones siguientes fueron un golpe en la pantorrilla de éste proveniente de Sakura y una pelea de miradas entre los dos hombres implicados.  
—Deja de molestar y concéntrate, Tôya. Sigue la pista del aroma, el olor de la sangre del humano te ayudará. Yukito, acompáñale y si encuentran algo me llaman al celular. Con cuidado.

Con un gruñido del primero, y una enorme sonrisa del segundo, partieron rumbo al norte, donde el olor los guiaba.

—¿Por qué los mandas lejos?  
—¿Querías soportar a Tôya aquí? Yo no, es muy pesado y no me dejará seguir las pistas preocupado porque pierda el control. —Hizo una pausa tras ver el rostro de Syaoran—. Somos 'vegetarianos' pero el olor de la sangre sigue aquí, presente. Teme que te mate… —Guiñó el ojo derecho—, que le quite su diversión.  
—Busca pistas —dijo el chico mientras rodó los ojos en un intento de ocultar su sonrojo por el guiño.

Se repartieron por el lugar, moviendo las cosas rápidamente, dejando guiarse por su sentido del olfato. Como verdaderos vampiros.  
De pronto, como si fuera un brillo diferente, la luz de la luna alumbró aquel pedazo de papel y Sakura lo tomó en sus manos… reconociendo el nombre y la letra de 'su señor' en él.

—¿Por qué lo haría? —preguntó Yukito viendo en el centro de la mesa el papel. Claramente era su letra y su aroma, sentía como si hubiera vuelto a casa.  
—Lo hizo para decirnos quién era, pero eso no es un acto de estupidez como pudiera parecer —dijo Tôya mientras golpeaba la mesa con fuerza—. Quiere que sepamos quién es.

Sakura y Syaoran se mantenían cada uno en una pared de la habitación, cada uno en sus cavilaciones. Ella intentando adivinar el porqué él había actuado así, le gustaba los juegos. Ella más que nadie lo sabía, pero no entendía hacia donde iba en esta ocasión. ¿Qué pretendía?  
Él, por otra parte, intentaba saber por qué cuando Sakura había visto el mensaje un gran dolor se había apoderado de sus ojos, aquel par de ojos verdes. Aquella máscara de felicidad que siempre tenía había caído por unos momentos frente a él.  
¿Qué significaba Kyle para ella?

—Es para mí… —susurró de pronto la chica—. Sigue buscándome…  
—¡Pero por algo lo habíamos asesinado! -–gritó Tôya—. ¿Cómo escapó?  
—No lo sé, pero nada de él ha sido normal nunca. Viene por mí, no descansará hasta tenerme de nuevo a su lado.  
—¿Por qué? -–preguntó Syaoran un poco sorprendido.  
—No te importa, mocoso.  
—¡Tôya…! —gritó Sakura—, ¡basta! Me iré con Syaoran nuevamente…  
—Pero… —Comenzó Yukito preocupado.  
—Los tres sabemos que él a lo que más le teme es a él, al último vampiro.  
—Y también sabemos que lo busca —dijo Tôya cruzándose de brazos—, sin embargo estoy de acuerdo.  
—¿Me aceptas? —preguntó Sakura poniendo su mejor cara de tierna, provocando el sonrojo de él, seguido por una risa de ella.  
—Pero tendrás que explicarme todo. —Frunció el ceño molesto.  
—Lo haré —dijo con una sonrisa que le sonó falsa.

Syaoran veía el techo de su habitación. La luz del sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte y él sabía que tenía que descansar un poco, no sabría si volvería a dormir durante las próximas semanas.  
El haber sido vampiro le daba algunas habilidades especiales: podía dormir, pero para sentirse bien con una hora era suficiente; podía comer, y disfrutar de los alimentos en lugar de solamente sangre. Y podría morir, algún día. Si bien viviría más que un humano común (ya era más viejo que cualquiera, de todas formas) algún día moriría. Hasta hace unas semanas esperaba con rapidez ese hecho, iría al infierno, lo sabía. Pero esperaba seguirla a ella.  
Desgraciadamente, en los últimos días, se le antojaba esperar un poco más. De todas formas ya estaba en su infierno particular.  
Cerró los ojos mientras pensaba en lo malo de haber dejado de ser vampiro y tocó inconscientemente una marca en su brazo derecho. Lo último que pensó antes de caer dormido fue el susurro del hermano de Sakura: "mocoso, cuídala por favor".

* * *

¡Hola!

¡Yay! Tardé una semana, ¡y ya tengo la mitad del siguiente (:!  
Tuve un poco de tiempo esta semana.

Gracias a Sandritah por betear este capítulo.  
Dedicado a todos los del Club Fan's de Sakura y Syaoran en CemZoo, Arce, Okita, Satoshi y Rigel. Por sus ideas y su tiempo.

Si quieren comentarme algo, dénle GO!  
Gracias.


	13. Capítulo XII

**Cerezos oscuros.**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura le pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

**Capítulo XII**

El convivir con él era algo más fácil de lo que había creído, en cierta forma encontraba una similitud con actitudes de Tôya y de Yukito en él, en su forma de ser, de moverse y de actuar. Lo único es que Syaoran no era su hermano y en cierta forma se sentía demasiado satisfecha al estar a su lado, y no era algo que podría considerar _bien_.  
Sobre todo porque no tenía idea de qué era realmente lo que pasaba por su mente cuando el efluvio de él le llenaba los sentidos. No era precisamente hambre, y a la vez sí. Después de todo él era humano y ella vampiro.

Sonrío al verlo recostar su cabeza en aquel sillón que tanto le gustaba, lucía cansado pero seguía buscando en montones y montones de papeles y libros. En cierta forma ella no se sentía cómoda leyendo todo lo que se encontraba frente a Syaoran, eran sus memorias, sus recuerdos… aquello que alguna vez había pasado y que él había escrito por si algo sucedía. Existían párrafos enteros donde venía información demasiado detallada sobre la caza de alguien, el porqué de cada elección tenía bastante sentido.  
Lo que le provocaba un nudo en la garganta era saber que todos y cada uno de ellos había muerto. En momentos así se preguntaba si existirían más como ellos.  
Dirigió la mirada hacia Syaoran, quien ahora tenía otro libro en sus manos.  
¿Alguien más se había escapado de él?

—¿No deberías de estar buscando? —susurró el chico, sacándola de sus pensamientos.  
—Digamos que suelo distraerme con facilidad —dijo con una sonrisa—, además no entiendo qué estamos buscando.  
—Información sobre él, cualquier detalle. Aquí he anotado algunas cosas —mencionó señalando un cuaderno a su lado—. No puedo recordar todos los detalles de cada uno de los que transformé.  
—Probablemente sea mejor que yo buscara en mis propios recuerdos algo que nos pudiera ayudar.  
—Sobre eso… —levantó su cuerpo nuevamente para tomar otra postura, una donde se inclinaba hacia la chica—. ¿Me contarás por qué te persigue?  
—Supongo que tengo que hacerlo para que conozcas qué sucedió después de que se escapó de ti. —Caminó hasta sentarse frente a él—. Antes, necesito que me digas cuál es tu teoría del porqué se escapó y, sobre todo... —levantó la mirada para toparse con aquel par de ojos avellana— necesito saber por qué lo hiciste.

- - -

Pronto se dieron cuenta de que la pista los llevaba a ningún lado. Kyle había sido cuidadoso al acceder a lugares donde la cantidad de aromas provenientes de la ciudad y del bosque cercano fueran los suficientes para confundir el efluvio de su cuerpo. Además de que parecía haber pasado por más de una ocasión por distintos puntos de aquel claro.  
Yukito buscaba con tranquilidad algún rastro más fuerte de su aroma, Tôya inspeccionaba el lugar intentando encontrar algún rastro de un vehículo pero sin resultado alguno. La lluvia que estaba cayendo en esos momentos también era un factor importante para dificultarles la búsqueda.

—Ella estará bien —susurró Yukito sin dirigirse a nadie en especial—, es fuerte y rápida. Más de lo que nosotros jamás seríamos, por eso la eligió.  
—Pero sigue buscándola —dijo molesto y golpeó un árbol, las aves que estaban sobre él ahora volaban con fuerza intentando alejarse rápidamente—. ¿Por qué?, ¿qué ganaría?  
—Sabes que él la ama. Y que ella lo ama a él.

Tôya gruñó, no podía negarlo. Pero justamente por eso último se habían alejado. Él la amaba y tenía la poderosa habilidad de hacerle creer a ella lo que deseaba, y de obligarla a hacer cosas que ella no quería. Como la muerte de aquella familia, la gota que derramó el vaso y que la hizo querer alejarse. Esconderse.  
Y él se supone la consideraba muerta ahora.

- - -

La luz del rayo que entró por la ventana le dio la señal de que debía comenzar a contar, después de todo no servía de nada mantener los secretos de todo lo que sucedía. No con ese ser rondando por ahí y poniendo en peligro a todos.

—Primero debes de entender que yo vengo de aquellos que fueron llamados 'los puros', no éramos precisamente vampiros hijos de sangre de otros de la misma especie. Pero sí algo muy parecido. Probablemente de la primera generación que se creó y que tenía todas las habilidades con las que cuentan los actuales vampiros. —Sonrió con desagrado—. Los pocos que sobreviven. Eso fue posible después de descubrir que dependía a quién transformabas, y sus habilidades, para poder darles fuerza y hacerlos más poderosos.  
"No sé la fecha en la que fui creado, tampoco quién fue el que lo hizo. En aquellos momentos no llevaban un control exacto. Cuando la población aumentaba demasiado era costumbre la muerte por parte de otros del lugar, en peleas y cosas de ese estilo.  
Fui elegido por mi fuerza y mi conocimiento. En cierta forma resulté ser de los más poderosos rápidamente, me gustaba aprender y la idea resultó bastante de mi agrado.  
"Conforme pasó el tiempo fuimos perfeccionando la búsqueda, dejamos de transformar cientos para elegir entre humanos que nos podían servir y otros que no. Queríamos formar un imperio que sobrepasara el poder de los del Nuevo Continente, y lo estábamos logrando. Yo era el encargado de buscar humanos a transformar, y llevar un control de las altas y bajas de nuestro clan.  
"En estas hojas podrás encontrar miles de vampiros que fueron creados y desaparecidos según les necesitábamos. Las peleas contra los otros clanes eran cada vez más seguido. Entonces la conocí a ella.

El silencio que cayó de pronto en la habitación desconcentró a Sakura. ¿Ella?, ¿una mujer?  
¿Qué tenía que ver aquel tema con lo que le contaba? No podía haber empezado toda la matanza el solo, ¿verdad? Y menos por querer quedarse con una mujer.

—Puedo adivinar qué es lo que piensas con sólo verte, ¿te han dicho que eres fácil de leer?

Sakura gruñó en respuesta afirmativa, su hermano se lo decía todo el tiempo y a ella eso le resultaba en extremo molesto. Él sonrió ante ese gesto.

—Indirectamente fue por ella por lo que todo pasó, pero yo provoqué todo. Los secretos que ocultaba por ser quién era, y saber quién moría o vivía en nuestro clan, fue lo que provocó su muerte. —Suspiró—. Yo soy el culpable de su muerte.

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno, unos días más tarde. Mi beta tuvo un examen y yo no iba a ser la razón por la que reprobará :(!  
Por aquí creo que les responderé algunas dudas que podrían haber tenido.

Gracias a Sandritah por betear este capítulo.  
Dedicado a todos los del Club Fan's de Sakura y Syaoran en CemZoo, Arce, Okita, Satoshi y Rigel. Por sus ideas y su tiempo.

Si quieren comentarme algo, dénle GO!  
Gracias.


	14. Capítulo XIII

**Cerezos oscuros.**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura le pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

**Capítulo XIII.**

Si las miradas mataran probablemente él estaría muerto. O no, porque era vampiro.

Pero el odio que destilaban esas esmeraldas era puro y peligroso, extremadamente peligroso. Era miedo. Sonrió ante el deseo de sangre de la chica, extasiado de saberse amo y dueño de ella.

—Sé que la garganta te arde, es normal. Es la sed. —Caminó hasta llegar a la ventana de aquella habitación, la luna se encontraba en todo lo alto—. Te acostumbrarás a ella. Ahora… te alimentaría pero antes tienes que jurarme lealtad, ¿sabes?

Ella le vio confundida. No sabía dónde se encontraba. Solamente recordaba las últimas horas de su vida, huyendo de alguien que la había acorralado en aquel rincón y mordido con fuerza en el cuello. Ella no sabía aún cómo había logrado escapar, aquél era muy fuerte. Después de eso solamente existía dolor.

—¿C-cómo se quita la sed? —La voz no parecía la de ella.

—Sangre, ¿creías que esas leyendas no decían la verdad? —Rió divertido—. Existen algunas cosas, como el que salgas a la luz que te quemas, o el dormir. Si sales a la luz solamente te sientes incómodo, probablemente el sol te dañe un poco los ojos pero nada permanente, sólo hasta que encuentres la sombra. Y no dormimos, jamás. Tendrás horas ilimitadas para conocer y aprender.

La chica se puso en alerta cuando logró atisbar sonido más allá de los conocidos, colores nuevos.

—¿Puedo preguntarte sobre ti? —cuestionó el chico levantando la mirada para verla en todo su esplendor. No podía negar que ella era hermosa.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —susurró, y si no fuera por su desarrollado sentido del oído nunca lo hubiera escuchado.

—Tu nombre, para empezar…

—Sakura…

El chico se levantó y caminó lentamente hasta ella, quien se puso alerta y se inclinó hasta él. El chico sonrió ante esa reacción.

Se detuvo cuidadosamente frente a ella y la tomó de los brazos.

—Vamos a alimentarte, Sakura.

La arrastró hacia la ventana y la jaló por ella, llevándola con fuerza del brazo. No se detuvieron hasta que se encontraron con el olor de los humanos. Ella sentía el dolor de la garganta, era extremadamente difícil de controlar sus ganas de correr hasta uno de ellos y alimentarse, apagar aquella sensación.

—Adelante —dijo.

Y la soltó.

Antes de pensarlo la vampira había corrido hasta un joven que caminaba cerca de un callejón y, después de ver el miedo y el éxtasis en su mirada, le había absorbido hasta la última gota de sangre.

Lágrimas se juntaron en sus ojos pero nunca fueron derramadas. Sentía un vacío en el estómago y una enorme tristeza. Pero la sed continuaba… y no podía controlarla.

Corrió hasta su siguiente víctima mientras el otro la observaba con una fría sonrisa en el rostro y arrojando gasolina para prender fuego al primero.

Era rápida, era hermosa. Era suya.

- - -

—¿Para qué te necesita? —preguntó intrigado Syaoran mientras hacía su desayuno aquella mañana. A pesar de todo lo que habían pasado era apenas la segunda mañana en que se encontraban juntos. De alguna forma desde que ella estaba ahí se sentía diferente, y veía diferente aquellos rincones de la casa.

—No lo sé, nunca tuvo algo en concreto. Sé que quería crear más vampiros… —se detuvo para observar la reacción del chico, quien únicamente frunció el ceño—, en cierta forma creo que yo tenía un poder parecido al tuyo. Es una intuición. Pero a pesar de que encontramos muchas personas que podrían ser transformadas, y lo fueron en su momento, les destruía.

—¿Qué buscaba exactamente? —cuestionó el chico mientras servía los alimentos en la mesa; sonrió ante el gesto de Sakura, se encontraba tan perdida de aquellas costumbres que le resultaba extraño.

—Tampoco lo sé, me pedía encontrar a personas fuertes, rápidas, que supieran manejar emociones. Lo que fuera. Les transformaba, enseñaba y criaba por unos meses y al paso de ellos les mataba molesto. Yo más bien creo que busca a alguien en específico y no puede dar con él. —Se sentó frente al lobito, entretenida de ver la luz entrar por la ventana y colorear su cabello en tonalidades diferentes de café—. Lo que sí sé que quería ver es la posibilidad de procrear seres nacidos vampiros.

Syaoran se atragantó en ese momento con el jugo de naranja, tosió un poco hasta que pudo recuperar el color. Sakura lo observaba entre sorprendida y divertida.

—¿Nacidos? —dijo con poca voz—. ¿Él y tú…?

—¡Alto! Preguntas de ese tipo no permito. Y de todas formas yo no podría engendrar, ¿recuerdas? —Bufó—. Viene en el paquete de poderes sobre naturales y necesidad de sangre como único alimento, página trece del capítulos dos.

Él elevó su ceja izquierda ante lo que había dicho la chica.

—Es una broma, ¿que no tienes sentido del humor?

Y él negó mientras continuaba con su sagrado alimento, pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

Era divertido cómo podían estar hablando de una especie nueva y peligrosa y de pronto reír como si ambos fueran humanos y amigos de toda la vida.

—Nunca lo logró. No podía controlar sus instintos y terminaba matando a todas las humanas. Y por supuesto nunca se lo pidió a mis hermanos, ellos existían únicamente para protegerme de aquellos que transformaba y se creían más que él.

Llegando a ese punto Syaoran realmente se preguntó si ella había tenido una relación con ese Kyle.

—Pero te toca a ti. —Se recargó en su brazo izquierdo y lo observó, atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos—. ¿Quién era ella?

—La mujer de mi vida.

—Oh, ¿estabas enamorado? Rompes mi corazón, latía por ti.

Él elevó los ojos al cielo.

—Si sigues con eso, no te contaré nada.

—Sigue… sigue… —murmuró mientras tomaba con su mano derecha un pan y simulaba morderlo. Él sonrió ante esa ocurrencia.

—La vida eterna no tiene sentido después de algunos siglos, dejan de tener importancia situaciones cómo ir a cazar, adquirir nuevos conocimientos, adaptarte a las tecnologías. Pero supongo que todo tiene un porqué… —suspiró—creo yo que en este caso existe un por quién. ¿Crees en que existe una persona indicada para ti? –Dirigió su mirada hacía Sakura, quien negó con la cabeza—. Yo tampoco, pero sé bien que aunque ella no era la indicada era muy cercano. A veces cuando te veo logro verla, siempre sonreía, tenía unos ojos que me gritaban sus pensamientos, como tú…; y tenía un carácter muy similar al tuyo.

"La encontré porque tenía la habilidad de convencer a las personas fácilmente, la uní yo mismo al clan sin preguntarle a nadie más. Desde humana, al investigarla, creo que algo nació por ella. Y ésa fue mi maldición. Amarla, quererla y desearla sólo para mí."

"Porque ella no era mía, y nunca lo fue."

* * *

¡Hola!

Ahora sí tardé un poco más, primero fui yo y luego mi beta... pero es que no sabía como ordenar todas las ideas. Espero que haya quedado algo realmente coherente.

Gracias a Sandritah por betear este capítulo.  
Dedicado a todos los del Club Fan's de Sakura y Syaoran en CemZoo, Arce, Okita, Satoshi y Rigel. Por sus ideas y su tiempo.

Si quieren comentarme algo, dénle GO!  
Gracias.


	15. Capítulo XIV

**Cerezos oscuros.**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura le pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

**Capítulo XIV**

—¿Cuál era su nombre?  
—Meiling —respondió él, perdiendo su mirada en los rayos de luz que entraban por la ventana—, era de Hong-Kong hace unos 100 o 200 años. La conocí porque vigilaba a su familia, que resultaba ser descendiente directa de la mía; los Li. Podría haber sido algo así como mi prima segunda si viviera en esa época, pero algo en ella, su forma de ser y algunos rasgos que tenía me cautivaron por completo.  
"Solía vigilarles porque se creía que la familia de sangre podría tener a alguien con ciertas habilidades que se podrían necesitar, justamente ella podía convencer a las personas con su forma de ser. Y era algo muy necesario en esos momentos, muchos vampiros se estaban saliendo de control queriendo dominar y ser el jefe del clan, cosa que no estaba permitida. A mí nunca me interesó considerarme más, de todas formas.  
"Una noche entré a su habitación y la observé dormir, ella de alguna forma logró distinguir mi respiración pausada y abrió los ojos. En lugar de gritar o de intentar huir se puso a hablar conmigo, preguntándome muchas cosas. Antes de darme cuenta la tenía entre mis brazos y corría rumbo al bosque, a una cabaña que consideraba mi espacio para poder guardar todo lo que ves en la biblioteca ahora. La transformé esa misma noche.

Sakura guardó silencio al recordar su transformación, se sentía agradecida por Syaoran porque sabía que Meiling había sufrido menos que ella. Aquella persecución era la principal causante del por qué ella nunca había creado a nadie.  
No quería acechar a nadie.

—Al llevarla con los demás pude notar que no era el único que sintió algo por ella, de alguna forma Meiling hacía creer que todos deberíamos de sentir que era la mejor. Nunca supe si lo hacía inconscientemente, como una niña que busca ser aprobada, o con toda la intención de confundir para tener ventaja sobre los demás. Tal vez ambas cosas… —suspiró y guardó silencio por unos minutos, Sakura supo que cierta parte de la historia transcurría solamente en sus pensamientos y frunció el ceño—. Al poco comenzaron las peleas por obtenerla; eran realmente pocos los que se enfrentaban a mí porque temían mis habilidades y al conocimiento adquirido al paso de los siglos. Los que lo hacían, morían en mis manos, claro.  
"Una noche salimos de ahí, una de las razones era buscar a alguien más a quien transformar, la otra era ponerla a _salvo_ de todos los demás. Fue de bastante ayuda con mi trabajo, me apoyó y conquistó al chico en cuestión para transformarlo. Justamente Kyle.  
Debí adivinar que en lugar de traernos facilidades traería problemas, pero mis pensamientos estaban tan embotados en ella que no lo supe claramente hasta que ella murió a manos de él.

Sakura gruñó y él levantó la mirada para observarla, con aquella expresión que ella tenía parecía un vampiro.

—¿Por qué la asesinó?  
—Celos, ansia de poder. Se sentía controlado por ella y odiaba eso. Ahí fue donde comenzó todo. Él me hizo creer que los culpables eran mis allegados y comencé a matarlos uno por uno, algunos me gritaban la verdad pero estaba cegado por la ira, por el amor que ya jamás volvería a tener.  
"No tardé mucho en decidirme por eliminar a todos del camino y luego transformarme, no podría matarme a mí mismo y eso era seguro. No mucho tiempo atrás había leído algo sobre la transformación de un vampiro en un humano, o lo más parecido a él.  
Creí haber matado a todos pero se escapó él. Me engañó nuevamente.  
—Tengo dos preguntas: ¿cómo supiste que él te engañó…?  
—La matanza duró años —la interrumpió de pronto—, conforme más tiempo pasaba mi corazón iba sanando su herida. Seguía decidido a terminar mi tarea, pero sin tener una venda en los ojos supe que había sido él. Yo realmente creí haberlo matado aquel día.  
—Bueno, no sería la primera vez que escapa, también de nosotros lo hizo. Mi segunda pregunta: ¿cómo dejas de ser vampiro y te conviertes en humano?  
—De una forma nada grata…: debes tomar la sangre de un bebé y un vampiro, completamente. Después de eso abrir la mayor cantidad de heridas en tu cuerpo y simplemente esperar. Es bastante más sencillo de lo que muchos creen.

La cara de Sakura era todo un cuadro, el asco y el enojo por lo que acababa de escuchar se le notaba en la mirada que tenía. Decidió ignorar ese hecho, como si nunca se lo hubiera contado, y seguir buscando información.  
Después de todo dentro de dos días volverían a la escuela. La primera regla: seguir con la farsa frente a los humanos.

- - -

—¿Sabes? Resulta mucho más fácil tenerte de compañía de lo que creí —dijo Syaoran mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el panel de libros frente a él, buscando el nombre en una de sus esquinas.  
—Lo mismo digo. Será que no tienes un aroma tan apetecible, también.  
—Me pregunto si debería sentirme disgustado hacia ese comentario.

La risa de ella surgió justo detrás de él y le llenó completamente los sentidos. Ella dio un pequeño salto y cayó sentada con gracia sobre el panel.

—No lo tomes mal, de hecho es preferible, ¿no crees? —Tomó aire y se inclinó para quedar cerca del rostro de él—. Esta noche debo de salir a alimentarme, la sed está volviendo y no es bueno considerando que estás tú cerca de mí.  
—¿Cómo te alimentas?  
—De animales o de la sangre del hospital. Hace dos décadas Tôya consiguió una persona que nos otorga la sangre sin hacer preguntas, tú sabes… el dinero provoca silencio.  
"Es más divertido cazar, pero desde que llegamos aquí no hemos salido, nunca sabemos con exactitud cuándo un humano se atravesará en nuestro camino y algo puede salir mal.  
—¿Y por qué no comes aquí?  
—¿Qué?, ¿ya olvidaste qué se siente al alimentarse? Estás demasiado cerca, tu olor y tu sangre.  
—¿No habías dicho que mi sangre no tenía un sabor apetecible?

Sakura frunció los labios y él sonrío ampliamente. Syaoran había ganado esa batalla verbal, ¡y justamente!

- - -

Corría con rapidez rumbo a casa, también quería ver a Tôya y Yukito. Le molestaba tener que usar el celular para comunicarse porque su hermano mayor no quería acercarse a Syaoran.  
Cruzó la puerta de su habitación y bajó las escaleras en unos segundos.  
Se topó con que sus hermanos se alimentaban también. Yukito le lanzó una bolsa de sangre O+ que atrapó antes de que cayera demasiado cerca del suelo.  
Mientras chupaba hábilmente, se preguntó realmente si era la sangre de Syaoran lo que le provocaba no hacerle nada (por eso de haber sido vampiro y que se distinguía diferente a las de los humanos) o por algo más…

Algo así como cariño.

* * *

¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento tanto...!

Estuve más de dos meses sin nada de ideas para este FanFic, intenté de todo y no salía nada. No me malinterpreten, desde hace tiempo ya sé el final (de hecho, tengo dos posibles uno triste y uno no-tan-triste), pero el clímax se perdió en mi mente. Tuve que escribir otras cosas hasta que por fin salió. Y eso porque mi beta me ayudo.

Volví a la Universidad y este semestre se torna pesado, pero les juro intentar no tardar tanto.

Por cierto, en Crossed Destinies (donde van atrasados) hicieron dos dibujos de mi FanFic, por si alguien quiere verlos, los subí a mi perfil.

Gracias a Sandritah por betear este capítulo.  
Dedicado a todos los del Club Fan's de Sakura y Syaoran en CemZoo, Arce, Okita, Satoshi y Rigel. Por sus ideas y su tiempo.

Si quieren comentarme algo, dénle GO!  
Gracias.


	16. Capítulo XV

**Cerezos oscuros.**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura le pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

**Capítulo XV  
**  
Apenas había pasado la medianoche y entraba con tranquilidad por el balcón de la casa de Syaoran. Las horas anteriores habían sido para sacar conclusiones sobre qué seguiría en su vida, decidiendo que primero averiguarían a Kyle, hasta lograr matarlo, y luego ver qué les deparaba el futuro. Tendrían que alejarse de la ciudad, muy seguramente. Tôya seguía sin confiar en Syaoran, cosa que Sakura consideraba sincero y probable debido a que temía por su bienestar, por el de la familia. Ella también lo hacía, pero decidió confiar en él en busca de respuestas y después despedirse de todo y ya.  
Tampoco es que sintiera muchísimo más apego a sus nuevos amigos que a todos los que había tenido al paso de los años. Sí… sobreviviría al cambio si se aferraba a esa idea.  
Aunque supiera que era una completa mentira.

Siguió el olor de Syaoran, encontrándolo en su habitación. Con sigilo entró y le asombró encontrarlo dormido, en ocasiones olvidaba que era un semi-humano (no encontraba otro término para llamarlo) y a veces necesitaba descansar.  
Sin pretenderlo, de pronto se encontró observándolo. Sus largas pestañas en aquellos párpados que se movían estando siempre en alerta; el cabello largo y eternamente despeinado, de color castaño llegando al chocolate, desparramado por toda la almohada.  
Tenía un buen cuerpo, había logrado verlo con anterioridad por encima de la ropa. Ahora descansaba sin playera alguna y sus músculos se marcaban a todo lo largo de su torso. Pasó la lengua por su labio inferior al notar que en cierta forma existía algo en él que le despertaba algo parecido a la _lujuria_.  
Se preguntó, recordando de pronto su plática por la mañana, si él seguiría enamorado de Meiling.  
Y ella aún de Kyle.

Salió de la habitación rumbo a la biblioteca, decidiendo dejarlo descansar un poco más. Justo al dar la vuelta del pasillo escuchó un leve susurro con su nombre, pero simplemente lo dejó pasar.  
No podía ser que Syaoran estuviera llamándola dormido.

- - -

—Buena tarde, dormilón —dijo con una amplia sonrisa, delatándose escondida detrás de una enorme montaña de libros y recostada en el suelo con otro entre las manos—. ¿Descansaste lo suficiente?  
—Sí, como para un mes. —Se acercó a ella, quien rápidamente se dio la vuelta y ocultó el libro que observaba—. ¿A qué hora llegaste?  
—¿Cómo? —mencionó llevándose una mano a la boca, con un gesto de total asombro—, ¿el genial último-vampiro no notó cuándo llegué? —rió con ganas—. ¿No se supone que deberías de estar en total alerta?  
—¿Qué revisabas, de todas formas?  
—Llegué como a la medianoche, dormías como un bebé. No sabía que babearas —levantó la mirada entretenida de que él levantaba una ceja, molesto.  
—Yo no babeo.  
—Bueno, no babeas.  
—¿Qué es lo leías? No creas que no noté que no me respondiste.  
—Así que sí notas mis intentos por pasar desapercibido ese punto y no mi llegada en la noche —se colocó el libro, cerrado, cerca de los labios—, interesante.

Al segundo siguiente Syaoran había saltado sobre ella, muy serio, buscando tomar el libro que tenía ella. Sakura, rápidamente, se movió, por lo que él cayó en el suelo.  
La risa suave de Sakura inundó el lugar.

—Demasiado lento —le dijo mientras guiñaba el ojo.  
—¿En serio crees eso? —respondió él, aceptando el desafío oculto.  
—Sí…

Comenzó la persecución más divertida entre vampiros (o algo así), con él buscando por todos los medios distraer, capturar, lanzar o golpear a la chica que seguía riendo por toda la casa (habían salido de la habitación en menos de un segundo). Al poco tiempo él olvidó su enojo y comenzó a reír también, la situación realmente era cómica.  
En un momento, Syaoran alcanzó a tocar el brazo de ella y la tiro al suelo, colocándose sobre ella; tomó los brazos de ella por sobre la cabeza de la chica.

—¿Entonces, soy lento?  
—No, no realmente. Pero no podrías ganarme en una carrera justa.  
—¿Y esto no fue justo?  
—No, yo procuraba no romper nada en mi camino, no como tú. —Y señaló algunas cosas fuera de lugar en el pasillo—. Además de que me había cansado de jugar.

Él iba a responder alguna forma de debatir eso último, con mucho sarcasmo de por medio, cuando notó el frío aliento de ella en su cuello. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral; sin analizarlo, la observó directo a los ojos y pudo ver su reflejo en ellos.  
Por un momento, se sintió realmente vivo. Tal y como aquellas esmeraldas que brillaban excitadas por el olor de la sangre y el calor de su cuerpo.  
Se levantó rápidamente justo cuando Sakura cerraba los ojos y aspiraba con fuerza, acercándose a su cuerpo.

—L-lo siento —susurró él, sonrojándose y recargándose en una pared de la habitación—, ¿necesitas que me vaya o algo?

Ella, sorprendiéndolo, comenzó a reírse, divertida por algo que él no entendía.  
El instinto de Sakura debió de haber reaccionado al tenerlo completamente a su merced hacía tan sólo unos instantes, pero ella se encontraba riendo totalmente tranquila (en el sentido de la sed) sentada en donde se habían quedado.  
No lo entendía, ni habiendo terminado de tomar sangre él había controlado ese deseo de seguir bebiéndola. Muchísimo menos cuando alguien se la ofrecía tan gustosamente como él parecía haberlo hecho.

—No, estoy bien —mencionó antes de ponerse de pie—. No soy débil.  
— Pero… ¿cómo hiciste eso?  
—¿Te refieres a no intentar desayunarte? Ya te lo dije, no soy débil. —Lo vio directamente a los ojos—. Yo sí puedo controlarme.

Syaoran la observó, sin encontrar ninguna pizca de mentira en aquella afirmación.  
Él, en verdad, nunca había visto a nadie que pudiera hacer algo similar. Una de las razones por las cuales había asesinado a todos era porque no creía que jamás se podría hacer. La sangre era poder, y mientras más tuvieran menos se responsabilizaban de sus actos.  
Desde que conocía a Sakura, todos sus pensamientos eran confusos.  
Y así, era como comenzaba el último día a su lado.

* * *

De nuevo, mil disculpas.  
Resulta que yo lo tenía hace dos semanas pero a mi beta le pasaron algunas cosas varias y me lo entregó hace unos días... justo cuando FF . net decidió no cooperar conmigo.  
Espero que les guste el capítulo, vienen bastante de S&S ;).

Gracias a Sandritah por betear este capítulo.  
Dedicado a todos los del Club Fan's de Sakura y Syaoran en CemZoo, Arce, Okita, Satoshi y Rigel. Por sus ideas y su tiempo.

Si quieren comentarme algo, dénle GO!  
Gracias.


	17. Capítulo XVI

**Cerezos oscuros.**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura le pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

**Capítulo XVI  
**  
Se encontraba en un enorme lío.  
Él le había prometido a Tôya y Yukito que iba a cuidar bien de su hermana. Bueno, no lo estaba haciendo… todo porque ella era más terca que toda aquella mujer que había conocido y justo ahora se encontraban corriendo hacia la última casa de su vida como vampiro.  
En cuanto ella había gritado para llamar su atención sabía que algo estaba mal, o bien porque significaba que por fin había encontrado algo. Ella quería saber si esa última casa tenía algo oculto, puesto que creía era la misma donde ella había sido transformada.

Syaoran encabezaba la carrera con ella justo en sus talones, realmente sabía que Sakura estaba corriendo a su velocidad para no sobre-pasarlo pero cada vez que daban alguna vuelta ella gruñía, probablemente reconociendo el terreno. Normalmente Syaoran disfrutaba las carreras pero en esta ocasión se encontraba preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar.  
¿Qué harían si él estaba ahí? No sabía con exactitud si él podría contra Kyle, tampoco si Sakura no se cambiaría de bando. Dirigió su mirada a ella y vislumbró su parte vampiro en todo su esplendor (lo que la hacía lucir más peligrosa), al instante descartó su idea anterior.  
Ella no podría hacerlo.  
Aunque tal vez ella siguiera enamorada de Kyle.

De pronto, Sakura lo adelantó y tuvo que esforzarse por seguir su paso. Se detuvieron en las afueras de una mansión algo deteriorada por el tiempo, observó cómo Sakura mordía su labio inferior con fuerza, sus ojos brillaban con algo parecido a la ira.  
Sin mediar palabra ambos entraron al terreno, llegando al patio trasero, para después subir por una de las ventanas.  
Ambos aspiraron el efluvio del lugar con cautela; antes de que Syaoran pudiera hacer algo ella ya había desaparecido detrás de la puerta de la habitación rumbo al otro lado del piso. Cuando logró llegar hasta ella la vio inclinada en el suelo y con los hombros temblando. Por un instante, sólo un pequeño segundo, pensó salir de ahí puesto que probablemente ella habría perdido el control y había asesinado a alguno de aquellos cuerpos humanos que se encontraban en la habitación, pero no tardó nada en saber que su instinto de nuevo estaba mal. Ella no les había asesinado.  
Sakura lloraba por ellos.

- - -

—¿Encontraron algo más?

Syaoran negó con la cabeza sin dejar de observar a la flor de cerezo, desde que habían descubierto aquel acto tan desagradable no había hablado más que para comunicarse con sus hermanos y ellos llegaron al poco. Simplemente veía por la ventana, allá a lo lejos.  
Él lucía más preocupado que Tôya y Yukito, una parte de Syaoran quería saber la razón de aquella calma; quería estar seguro de que era genuina y no una farsa para ayudarle a sentirse mejor, a ella o a él, al que fuera.  
Entre los tres habían cavado algunas tumbas a modo de disculpa por lo que su raza podía hacer, habían sepultado los cadáveres con cuidado y con mucho respeto a cada uno.  
Sin duda alguna, uno de los momentos donde más se había cerrado su garganta había sido cuando encontró a un pequeño niño debajo de los brazos de su madre.

—¿Ella está bien? —preguntó Syaoran señalando a la chica.  
—Sí, está bien —respondió Yukito con una leve sonrisa, la situación no daba para eso pero al verlo se sentía más tranquilo—. Está cavilando, es todo.

Syaoran asintió, de todas formas no iba a obtener muchísimo más esa noche. Dirigió su mirada hacia el pasillo desierto, preguntándose inconscientemente cómo lograban estar tan tranquilos aun con el aroma en el ambiente.  
Incluso como humano sentía una leve picazón en la garganta.

—Él no nos busca —susurró de pronto la chica—, ya sabe dónde encontrarnos. Kyle ha dejado de darnos tanta importancia. —Syaoran sonrió un poco al escuchar un nombre y no su típica forma de llamarle—. Pero no estoy segura de que sepa dónde se encuentra su pesadilla.  
—Si en verdad sabe dónde encontrarnos no veo una razón por la cual no se haya acercado a capturarte nuevamente; muchísimo menos una para que no reconozca al último vampiro.  
—Es que él no sabe quién lo es, su efluvio se puede confundir con el de un vampiro. —Dirigió su mirada hacia el chico de mirada café como una muda disculpa—. Sin afán de ser pretenciosa, creo que él quería que viniéramos aquí, que conociéramos algo sobre lo que busca.  
—Pues yo sigo sin saber qué desea —interrumpió el pequeño lobo.  
—Porque tú no le conoces como yo —susurró con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.  
—¿Y podrías decirme entonces, oh gran adivina, qué desea? —gruñó de regreso.  
—No puedo decirte, no es seguro aún.

Él le enseñó los dientes mostrando su inconformidad hacia la situación, ella le guiñó un ojo de vuelta.  
Las cosas se estaban complicando para los dos, para todos.

- - -

Ella seguía siendo la misma de siempre, leal y con aquel toque de inocencia en su rostro. Justamente así había caído la última vez que intentaron deshacerse de él. Sakura podía ser una artista cuando tenía que mentir para poder hacerle feliz, para conseguir lo que él quería.  
Aunque seguía siendo igual, con aquel corazón noble que desistía de vivir libremente y dejarse llevar por su naturaleza vampírica; eso prácticamente le enfermaba.  
Sabía perfectamente que ella le había dado algunos detalles a considerar con aquella plática que había tenido en su casa con sus hermanos y aquel ente insignificante.  
También sabía, como siempre, que ella ocultaba algo para su propio beneficio. En momentos como aquel odiaba tanto su debilidad por aquella mirada esmeralda, sobre todo cuando ella lograba sacarle a través de sus encantos información privilegiada.  
Y definitivamente Kyle no se iba a dejar pisotear esta vez, no por ella. Él conseguiría la sangre de aquél y la tomaría para ser el más poderoso ser del planeta.  
Aunque tuviera que asesinarla en el intento.

* * *

Argh, en lugar de cada semana actualizó cada mes. Lo siento muchísimo, la universidad me tiene muy atareada. Si bien ya no le queda _tanto_ a la historia y eso me pone feliz para ya no quedarles tan mal.  
Lo único malo es que ya tengo dos ideas para long-fics, uno de CCS&CLAMP y el otro de Crepúsculo xP!

Gracias a Sandritah por betear este capítulo.  
Dedicado a todos los del Club Fan's de Sakura y Syaoran en CemZoo, Arce, Okita, Satoshi y Rigel. Por sus ideas y su tiempo.

Si quieren comentarme algo, dénle GO!  
Gracias.


	18. Capítulo XVII

**Cerezos oscuros.**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura le pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

**Capítulo XVII  
**  
Los pétalos de cerezo caían por la fuerza del aire, aunque en realidad el viento susurrara lentamente su suave melodía ellos no soportaban demasiado en esas fechas y danzaban por el lugar hasta llegar al suelo. La vampira se encontraba observando su danzar intentando olvidar lo que había descubierto el día anterior, hasta que un segundo después sintió un par de brazos anclarse a su cuello con fuerza.

—¡Sakurita! —gritó Tomoyo ante el asombro de la aludida, no estaba tan acostumbrada a esa clase de cariño.  
—Hola Tomoyo, ¿qué tal les fue? —preguntó con una sonrisa mientras observaba a Eriol justo delante de ella—. ¿Se divirtieron?  
—La verdad, sí. Pero te extrañamos —dijo el chico de lentes, quien se divertía bastante con la situación que pasaba entre las chicas—. Sobre todo Tomoyo, estuvo diciendo todo el tiempo que tal o tal ropa te quedaría perfecta, sobre todo los trajes de baño.  
—¡Es verdad! —mencionó la chica mientras se separaba de Sakura y metía sus manos en una de las mochilas que cargaba—. Te he traído uno que te quedará hermoso…

Sakura rió ante la ocurrencia de Tomoyo. Una parte de ella agradecía el volver a clases, el sentirse entre humanos (sobre todo entre sus amigos) le provocaba la sensación de que todo iba bien, de que su mundo en la oscuridad no estaba rompiéndose y, claro, que no era un monstruo como aquellos que sólo buscaban alimentarse de los demás.  
Sentía que podían ser perdonadas todas las vidas que ella había tomado.

Los tres caminaron conversando rumbo a su aula en la escuela, Eriol le hacía demostraciones muy claras de lo que habían hecho y Sakura reía constantemente ante la felicidad de la amatista, quien grababa en vídeo cada detalle de la chica con el argumento de que se había perdido cinco días enteros.  
Al abrir la puerta del aula, la chica sintió como aquella mirada chocolate se clavaba en ella. Syaoran la observaba un tanto molesto porque se había escapado de él por la mañana con la excusa de que no debían verlos llegar juntos a la escuela, claro que la principal razón es que ella no le quería contar lo que sabía de Kyle.

—Buenos días, Syaoran —dijo Sakura cuando se sentó frente a él. Sonrió cuando el ceño del chico se hizo más profundo.

Eriol y Tomoyo se observaron el uno al otro para después posar su mirada en ellos. Existía algo en el ambiente que sabían no existía ahí hace cinco días, algo en la mirada de los chicos frente a ellos había cambiado.  
Podían notar que él se encontraba molesto con ella, y Sakura claramente parecía hallarse divertida por ello… Pero algo había cambiado.  
Y estaban decididos a averiguar el qué.

- - -

—¿Me podrías decir por qué estás huyendo de mí? —Se encontraban en el techo de la escuela, aquel lugar donde hacía ya algún tiempo Syaoran había visto una figura que parecía más sombra que persona. Sakura había estado alejándose de él durante toda la mañana, sabía que estaba siendo infantil al reclamarle algo como eso pero no podía evitarlo. No cuando se había acostumbrado en los últimos días a tener la completa atención de la chica.  
—No estoy huyendo de ti —dijo entre risas la flor de cerezo—, ya te dije que teníamos que mantener las apariencias. Si de pronto llegamos y somos los mejores amigos del mundo van a notar algo entre nosotros.  
—No somos los mejores amigos del mundo —sentenció mientras cruzaba los brazos frente a su pecho.  
—¿En serio? —Hizo un puchero, mientras se dejaba caer al suelo, resbalando lentamente por la pared—. Yo creí que sí, con eso de que ya nos llevamos mejor. Yo sí te considero un amigo.

Sakura dirigió su mirada a Syaoran, quien la observaba sorprendido. ¿Amigos?, ¿alguna vez tuvo amigos? Al notar aquel par de esmeraldas queriendo leer sus facciones dio media vuelta y se sonrojó._ ¿Sólo amigos?_

—Sé que quieres saber lo de Kyle —comenzó a decir la chica—, pero es más conveniente para ambos que no lo sepas. Nunca sabes cuándo aparecerá, que no creo que sea pronto de todas formas. Su plan va justo como quiere y dudo que quiera salirse de él.  
—Si sabes cuál es su plan, ¿por qué no lo detienes? —dijo cada vez más molesto—, ¿acaso quieres que él gane?, ¡¿acaso sigues enamorada de él?!

Se detuvo abruptamente de sus quejas al ver el rostro de la chica. Su mirada triste y algo juguetona de hacía unos minutos se había transformado. Se había levantado a velocidad nada-humana, tirando la apariencia que normalmente tenía y se podía sentir claramente como la ira iba llenando aquel par de esmeraldas.

—¿Quieres saber el porqué? Porque él piensa que es más inteligente que yo y no lo es. Sé qué planea porque lo conozco, porque él cometió la imprudencia de mostrarse ante mí, de dejarme conocerlo. —Se acercó un paso a Syaoran, pero siempre con una calma que lograba asustarlo debido a que no conocía esa actitud de un vampiro enojado—. Yo no quiero que él gane, ¿cómo puedes creer eso? Si no sabes no hables, cállate Syaoran Li —dijo cuando vio que él iba a comenzar a decir algo—. Crees que lo sabes todo porque asesinaste a tu raza, una casi invencible. Pero no lo eres, existen cosas que necesitas vivirlas y a pesar de todos tus años de vida no lo has hecho. No tienes ni idea. Además, —caminó hasta las escaleras—, quisiera saber porqué razón te interesa tanto si sigo enamorada de él.

Syaoran se quedó pasmado ante el ataque de ira de la chica, si él hubiera sufrido una emoción así se hubiera lanzado a matar a aquel ser que le había molestado. Ella no lo hizo y simplemente se retiró del lugar con algo parecido a las lágrimas en los ojos.  
Él, simplemente no entendía.

- - -

Kyle estaba indispuesto a terminar su _desayuno_, aquella chica que yacía ya sin vida en sus pies gritó demasiado y le provocó jaqueca (o algo parecido). Se encontraba molesto por decidir matar únicamente a chicas que tuvieran algún rasgo parecido a la traidora de Sakura.  
El cabello corto y de color claro, el mismo aroma de cuando era humana, hasta la misma complexión o forma de caminar. Pero jamás había encontrado unos ojos similares, aquellos que pudieran decirle con sólo una mirada todo lo que pensaban, lo que sentían. Que él sabía que no podían mentirle.

Apartó de una patada el cuerpo y se acercó a la ventana en un segundo.  
Sentía que ella sabía su secreto, que conocía la razón de por qué quería al último vampiro; siempre creyó que Sakura podía tener otra habilidad aparte de la intuición.  
Probablemente debió asesinarla cuando ella se enamoró de él, antes de que Kyle correspondiera sus sentimientos.

* * *

Volví :D!  
Con un nuevo capítulo donde involucro algo sobre S&S pero también de Kyle, no se preocupen, ya no falta tanto.

Por cierto, me sería de ayuda saber qué opinan o qué les guste y no, en serio :(.

Gracias a Sandritah por betear este capítulo.  
Dedicado a todos los del Club Fan's de Sakura y Syaoran en CemZoo, Arce, Okita, Satoshi y Rigel. Por sus ideas y su tiempo.

Si quieren comentarme algo, dénle GO!  
Gracias.


	19. Capítulo XVIII

**Cerezos oscuros.**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura le pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

**Capítulo XVIII  
**  
Syaoran se encontraba confundido, demasiado.  
Siempre se había enorgullecido de ser alguien que desde el primer momento sabía qué buscaban las personas, podía decir cuáles eran sus pensamientos y de esa forma conocerlos rápidamente. Pero ahora, con Sakura, simplemente se daba cuenta de que no tenía ninguna idea de quién era o qué buscaba.

Golpeó nuevamente el muñeco con el que entrenaba las artes marciales; bufó al darse cuenta, por el dolor de su mano, que lo había hecho mal. 'Para variar', pensó. No era lo único que sentía que iba extraño en su vida… y mira que había pasado por tantas cosas. Tomó la toalla que llevaba alrededor del cuello y secó el sudor que tenía el rostro, gruñendo giró su cuerpo hacia la casa, donde sabía que ella estaba evadiéndolo.  
La última semana había sido algo que jamás consideró pudiera ser tan importante para él, ahora se sentía vulnerable, demasiado. Sabía que ella conocía más cosas que él, incluyendo algunos de sus secretos debido a que él se los contó, pero eso no lo hacía sentirse del todo mal. O no como debería. Reconocía que el haberle contado parte de su vida, sus ideas y el porqué de muchas situaciones lo habían librado de aquellos espíritus del pasado que cargaba en sus hombros.  
Ahora, y sin saber bien cómo hacerlo, debía pedirle disculpas.  
Sobre todo porque lo que más extrañaba era escuchar su nombre desde los labios de Sakura.

—¿Qué haremos hoy? —preguntó acostada en la cama observando atentamente el techo, evadiendo de esa forma ver el pecho bien formado de Syaoran con gotas de agua cayendo por él.  
—¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo sorprendido de su presencia, ¿no estaba molesta o algo?  
—Vine a espiarte en la ducha. —Syaoran se sonrojó ante la idea, pero ella no lo vio—. ¿Qué más? Vine a preguntarte qué haremos hoy, cosa que me respondiste con otra pregunta y eso no es muy amable…  
—¿Alguna idea?  
—La verdad es que no —mencionó mientras se sentaba—, Kyle es el que tiene el siguiente paso. Nosotros no podemos hacer nada antes.  
—¿Qué te parece si entrenas un rato? —calló de pronto ante la expresión de incredulidad en el rostro de la chica—. No considero que seas mala en lo que haces, pero tal vez la falta de una alimentación normal te lleva a…  
—Ya entendí. Dices que tal vez estoy atrofiada, ¿eso?  
—Pues sí, eso precisamente —tomó asiento a un lado de ella mientras se secaba el cabello con la toalla, alborotándolo más.  
—Ahora entiendo por qué tu siempre vas despeinado por ahí —dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

Se quedaron viendo por unos segundos, de alguna forma habían creado un algo que provocaba esa sensación de bienestar al lado del otro. Sakura no sentía la necesidad de alimentarse de él, a pesar de que había soportado bastante la sed la última semana; él ya no la veía como un ser sobre-natural, no del todo: era simplemente Sakura.

—En la parte norte de la ciudad está un pequeño bosque donde podemos entrenar la rapidez. Podríamos jugar ahí para ver de verdad quién de los dos es más rápido. También podrías entrenar con mis hermanos la fuerza, yo en ese punto soy un tanto débil.  
—Acabo de tomar una ducha —dijo con reproche.  
—Créeme, a cualquier chica le gustaría verte tomar otra —mencionó mientras comenzaba a reír, encantada de verlo sonrojarse.

Habían decidido que Sakura y sus hermanos se alimentaran para poder medir mejor sus posibilidades. Syaoran se quedó en casa esperando a la chica de ojos verdes, quien lo guiaría a aquel lugar.  
No resultaba cómodo para él volver a sentir el vacío de esa casa; de alguna forma, aunque se encontraran cada uno en habitaciones diferentes y a demasiada distancia, él podía sentirla… por saber que estaba ahí la casa era más cálida. Además, eso le daba más tiempo para pensar y justo en ese momento no deseaba hacerlo.  
No quería comparar lo que sintió por Meiling a lo que _creía_ sentir por Sakura.

La risa de la flor de cerezos entraba en su mente como si fuera el canto de una sirena, incitándolo a acercarse a ella, tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla como si no hubiera un mañana. Syaoran levantó una ceja al darse cuenta hacia qué rumbo iban sus pensamientos, sacudió la cabeza con furia mientras Sakura corría ágilmente por el lugar, huyendo de Yukito y su hermano que la perseguían intentando entrenar algo más que velocidad.  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la tenía frente a él, sonriendo como siempre.

—¿No vas a jugar conmigo? —preguntó con una suave voz que lo dejó atontado varios segundos—. Podríamos correr para ver si en verdad eres más rápido que yo, me debes esa carrera.

Syaoran asintió, pero porque no encontraba la voz. Acababa de darse cuenta de algo.  
Y es que… podría ser que el crepúsculo ayudara a que el color del cabello de Sakura luciera con más brillo que de costumbre, o las pestañas denotaran bastante el color de su mirada ahora que se había alimentado. Tal vez que el olor era tan suave, tanto como un vampiro que usa esos _poderes_ para atraer a sus víctimas.  
Ahora, después de tanto tiempo, él era una de ellas.

- - -

Sakura se encontraba en un dilema. Y es que ella sentía algo muy extraño por Syaoran, después de todo había sido la primera persona en mucho tiempo que conocía todo de ella, sin muchas mentiras de por medio. Sabía que algo extraño pasaba por su mente por el simple hecho de considerarlo atractivo, por fantasear con su aroma, por desear verlo dormido de nuevo. O con las gotas de agua cayendo por su pecho.  
Esa noche se detuvo a observar las estrellas, cosa que no hacía desde la última vez que estuvo en su casa, hace casi dos semanas. Fruncía el ceño cada vez que encontraba una razón para decir un 'sí, lo quieres' y aún más cuando era un 'pero no debes'.  
Nunca debió conocerlo, tampoco creer que podía lograr algo excepto sobrevivir día a día con sus hermanos.

Por la mañana caminó por el pasillo de su mansión, para verlo dormir un poco más, disfrutar de su compañía aunque no estuviera despierto.  
Abrió la puerta de la habitación con sigilo y se encontró con una mirada chocolate observándola a detalle. Él suspiró y el efluvio llegó hasta ella, incitándola.  
Syaoran se puso en pie y se acercó a la flor de cerezos, con cuidado y lentitud, retrasando el momento por el miedo de que, después de todo, ella era vampiro y, sobre todo, porque su mente peleaba por no hacerlo.  
Sakura tomó su mano izquierda con la suya y la levantó en alto, enlazando sus dedos con los de él. Alzó la mirada para quedarse prendada de la suya mientras sentía como Syaoran jalaba cuidadosamente su enlace hasta sus labios… besando sus dedos con delicadeza.  
La atrajo hasta su cuerpo con rapidez, olvidando el cuidado que debía de tener, y enterró su rostro entre los cabellos de ella.  
Sentía que pertenecía ahí, al lado de Sakura.

* * *

/me salta de la felicidad  
No tienen ni idea de cómo me gusto escribir esa última parte. De hecho lo hice en plena clase porque no tengo mucho tiempo libre en estos días t_t! Peeero, yo soñé esa parte y quería plasmarla.

Espero les guste :D

Gracias a Sandritah por betear este capítulo.  
Dedicado a todos los del Club Fan's de Sakura y Syaoran en CemZoo, Arce, Okita, Satoshi y Rigel. Por sus ideas y su tiempo.

Si quieren comentarme algo, dénle GO!  
Gracias.


	20. Capítulo XIX

**Cerezos oscuros.**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura le pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

**Capítulo XIX  
**  
Abrió los ojos sobresaltado, podía aún aspirar el aroma de la chica que había estado entre sus brazos hacía tan sólo unos segundos… en sus sueños.  
Se sentó en su cama con emociones encontradas en su rostro y corazón. Hasta hace poco amaba a Meiling, estaba seguro. ¿Cómo es que ahora sus sueños (¿o pesadillas?) le mostraban lo contrario?, ¿cómo al poco tiempo de conocer a alguien más logró olvidar a alguien que no había salido de sus pensamientos, sueños y corazón durante años?  
Se sentía extraño. En lugar de ver un color rojizo en la mirada de la chica a la que admiró en sueños, un verde esmeralda aparecía robándole el aliento.  
Entonces recordó aquella frase que una vez le escuchó decir a Meiling: 'tal vez estemos hechos para alguien más'. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió una picazón extraña en ellos, en aquel momento no la creyó.

Sintió un efluvio diferente en el airé y dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta de su habitación semi-abierta, encontrándose con una Sakura con los ojos cerrados y con una mueca de tristeza en el rostro. Creyó estar soñando de nuevo e igual que antes se levantó sin pelearse mucho con su conciencia, acercándose lentamente y tomando la mano derecha de la chica entre las suyas. Ella abrió los ojos sin ningún deseo de sangre grabado en sus pupilas, sólo una enorme tristeza. Sólo la soledad.  
La abrazó con fuerza y ella pasó sus brazos por su espalda; Syaoran sabía que debió sentir frío al estar así con ella, pero nunca sucedió. Ella era cálida a pesar de la temperatura gélida de su piel.  
Bajó el rostro hasta recargarlo en el cabello castaño de la chica, perdiéndose en el aroma que tanto le atraía. Parte vampiro, parte de Sakura.  
Ella se recargó en su hombro derecho inhalando también el aroma del chico, saboreándolo y reconociéndolo como algo que, aunque no quisiera, le nublaba la mente.

Ambos levantaron la mirada para verse con ternura; unos instantes después comenzó a sonar el teléfono de Sakura rompiendo el encanto y recordándoles quiénes eran.  
Se separaron incómodos por aquel espacio tan helado que dejaban entre ellos, les tomó un par de segundos sentirse bien como para responder una llamada que seguramente era importante.

—¿Sí? —pronunció con voz clara Sakura.

Syaoran la observó detenidamente, no entendía bien las reacciones que había tenido ni en sus sueños ni lo que había sentido hace un momento. Entendía muchas cosas, pero existía una muy importante: se había enamorado de aquella vampira que debía odiar con todas sus fuerzas.

—Encontraron a un vampiro a las afueras de la ciudad, tiene el aroma de Kyle y probablemente fue creado por él —comenzó a decir la chica—. Tenemos que apurarnos, debemos hablar con él.

Él asintió y al instante ambos se dirigieron a la ventana, saltando al mismo tiempo por ella. Corrían inquietos y con rapidez, Syaoran agradecía que ella iba a su misma altura y así no tenía que oler su aroma y perderse en él. Sentía la mirada inquieta de ella en él cada cierto tiempo, se preguntaba qué pasaba por la mente de la chica.  
Y al mismo tiempo no quería saberlo.

—Es él —dijo ella cuando se encontraban cerca—, como sospechaba es aquél al que encontré cuando supiste de mí.  
—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Syaoran intentando detectar el aroma, aún le llegaba débil.  
—Aquella vez perseguía a un vampiro, alguien que se alimentó cerca de la escuela. Pensé que era Kyle por el parecido en el efluvio. Cuando fuimos a aquel callejón y a la casa, supe que era alguien diferente. —Se detuvo de pronto, a unos metros de sus hermanos; Tôya se inclinaba frente al vampiro y Yukito estaba un poco más tranquilo ante la situación—. Él debe de saber sobre Kyle.

Sakura caminó lentamente, midiendo el peligro que provocaba aquel ser. Se detuvo de pronto cuando le vio tirado en el suelo y respirando lentamente, como si le fuera necesario respirar, como si fuera un humano. Sólo al acercarse notó que él emanaba un olor más parecido al de Syaoran que al de ellos, que él era alguien como el pequeño lobo: un vampiro que había sido transformado en humano.  
Pero existía una gran diferencia: aquel ser estaba perdiendo la vida a pasos agigantados.

—¿Pero qué…? —dijo Syaoran al verlo, rompiendo el silencio que se había provocado. Dirigió su mirada hacia los hermanos de Sakura, preguntando con la mirada si ellos habían sido los causantes.  
—Nosotros no fuimos, llegamos aquí y ya estaba así —susurró Yukito, viendo con tristeza a aquel semi-vampiro.  
—Lo detectamos porque Kyle estuvo cerca de donde estábamos y nos trajo para acá, creo que quiere que hablemos con él.

Sakura se acercó más y se inclinó rápidamente frente a aquel ser.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —mencionó con la voz entre-cortada, con una mirada enternecedora. Aquél levantó su mirada y la vio maravillado.  
—He muerto —susurró con débil voz—, y al final un ángel vino por mí.

Syaoran frunció el ceño molesto por esa afirmación. Se sentía incómodo porque sabía la capacidad que tenía Sakura al hacerte sentir así, pero no le gustaba para nada no ser el único. Ella, sin embargo, tomó entre sus frías manos el rostro del hombre.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —repitió.  
—Ryô —dijo mientras tomaba una de las manos que reposaban en su cara.  
—Necesito que me digas dónde está Kyle —dijo Sakura ignorando a los otros que estaban ahí—. El que te convirtió.  
—¿Es a ti a quién él busca?, ¿a un ángel? —Frunció los labios y bajó la mirada—. Desgraciado, ¿cómo puede? —Levantó el rostro y al ver la mirada de la chica carraspeó, nervioso—. Me dijo que te ibas a arrepentir, que cuando estuvieran de nuevo frente a frente tú misma matarías a aquellos que los habían separado. A tus hermanos y a aquel otro —Dirigió su mirada a Syaoran—. Que no era posible que lo hubieras olvidado cuando él aún te ama.

El silencio consumió el ambiente: Sakura tenía la mirada más triste que nunca, Tôya y Yukito habían aguantado la respiración y Syaoran apretaba sus puños con demasiada fuerza. Ryô sonrió por última vez y entonces cerró los ojos; al instante se detuvo su errática respiración.  
La chica inclinó su rostro hasta él, conteniendo las lágrimas. Syaoran la tomó del brazo con delicadeza, jalándola hasta su pecho. Sakura se dejó llevar y comenzó a llorar en brazos de él, bajo la mirada incrédula de Tôya.

* * *

Volví.  
En realidad mi beta volvió a tardar, pero está bien. No he tenido tiempo (¡nada!) de hacer el que sigue. Espero que esté capítulo les guste.  
No me vendrían mal un par de reviews, no me gusta rogar por ellos pero si no no sé si les gusta o qué ideas tienen. Por ejemplo: lo del último capítulo era un sueño que al final sí paso.

Gracias a Sandritah por betear este capítulo.  
Dedicado a todos los del Club Fan's de Sakura y Syaoran en CemZoo, Arce, Okita, Satoshi y Rigel. Por sus ideas y su tiempo.

Si quieren comentarme algo, dénle GO!  
Gracias.


	21. Capítulo XX

**Cerezos oscuros.**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura le pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

**Capítulo XX**

No había vivido toda _la eternidad_, pero sí tenía muchas experiencias de todo tipo: humanas y vampíricas; tristes, felices, alegres y con ganas de llorar por el dolor que causaba el corazón roto.  
En ese momento sentía cómo se ahogaba entre sus secas lágrimas, una enorme tristeza apresaba sus pensamientos; Kyle había asesinado a un hombre sólo para darle un mensaje, uno que la dejaba pensando en demasiadas cosas. Y aún así existía algo que le daba una luz de esperanza, el aroma que estaba en sus sentidos aún.  
No era la misma euforia de un alimento, tampoco la misma sensación en cuanto al cariño que había sentido por Kyle; era un sentimiento nuevo que la embargaba completamente. Porque, además, sólo se lo podía proporcionar Syaoran.

Dirigió su mirada al cielo, no podía ver sus amadas estrellas porque una capa densa de nubes le estropeaba la vista. Podía escuchar como los truenos y relámpagos iban acercándose a la ciudad, se preguntaba si acaso la naturaleza podía traducir lo que ella sentía por dentro. Escuchó cuando Syaoran se levantó de su cama, inquieto como ella, en espera del amanecer, ese día volverían a la escuela en busca de no ser descubiertos en aquellos actos que los volvían diferentes a los humanos.  
Sakura deseaba más que nunca desaparecer, pero sabía que al cabo de los años volvería a toparse con Kyle. Además, ahora no era la única en peligro, también el chico de cabello alborotado lo estaba.  
Gimió de dolor cuando su corazón se agito al pensar en él, en aquellas fantasías que la seguían desde unos días atrás, donde era abrazada por Syaoran y luego… luego…

Escuchó un sonido en el árbol frente a ella y antes de analizarlo, había corrido hasta la orilla del techo. No es que le importara demasiado caer desde esa altura (a excepción de que tal vez Syaoran se enojaría por el hoyo que dejaría en el patio).  
Entre las sombras pudo ver la mirada chocolate del dueño de la casa, tragó saliva y dio un pequeño salto, para caer en una de las ramas cercanas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella mientras veía cómo Syaoran trepaba hábilmente por las ramas, bastante intrigada de aquel acto extraño.  
—Vine a mostrarte lo que es el amanecer entre un árbol de cerezos.

Sakura lo vio extrañada. Treparse a un árbol ya era algo que no concordaba con él, lo que acababa de decir era aún peor de lo que imaginaba.

—¿Tanto te afecta no dormir? —mencionó mientras se acercaba a él, para después sentarse en una de las ramas.

Syaoran puso los ojos en blanco. Había decidido mostrarle eso porque sabía que ella se encontraba triste y, por alguna razón, a él le gusta más su sonrisa. Sobre todo aquella que llegaba también a ese par de esmeraldas.

—Cállate… —comenzó— yo quiero mostrarte algo y tú comienzas a alucinar.  
—El que alucina eres tú… —dijo mientras comenzaba a reír.

El chico sonrío al verla tan alegre, se acercó a ella para pararse en la rama frente a ella, recargando la espalda cerca de las piernas de ella.  
Levantó su mirada para verla aún riendo, esa expresión tan tranquila que tenía en el rostro le recordó, de pronto, la situación que había pasado hacía ya casi un día entero. Se volteó rápidamente, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el horizonte, mientras sentía a sus mejillas enrojecer. Sakura volvió a reír detrás de él.

—Ya casi es hora —susurró él mientras carraspeaba un poco, se le había perdido la voz.

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio algunos minutos, cada uno en sus cavilaciones; sin saber qué pensaban en el otro.  
El sol comenzó a salir en el cielo, iluminando poco a poco la ciudad. Cuando los rayos del sol atravesaron las ramas más altas del árbol, un pequeño haz de luz en tonos rosados comienzo a aparecer. Sakura vio asombrada cómo sus brazos tomaban un color más vivo.

—Esto no lo ven los humanos —mencionó mientras su mirada se dirige a las ramas de arriba—. Si lo supieran, dudo que pudieran alejarse de los árboles de cerezo.  
—Es fácil hacerlo -–continuó Sakura—, los pétalos pueden lucir hermosos y delicados, pero en ocasiones guardan demasiados secretos. El brillo así es uno de ellos.  
—¿Y qué otros existen? —preguntó con una voz ahogada, sabiendo que ya no hablaban simplemente de los árboles.  
—Si los supieras, tú también te alejarías de ellos a pesar de su belleza.

Syaoran se mordió el labio inferior mientras observaba al sol subir lentamente, alumbrando aún más aquel espacio entre las ramas. No podía negar nada porque estuvo tentado a alejarse de Sakura por todo lo que creía de los vampiros.  
Sabía que ella tenía secretos, él también; pero aún así no quería irse de su lado.  
Volteó su rostro rápidamente, forzando sus músculos a lo máximo y tomó el rostro de la chica, acercándolo al suyo, enredando sus cabellos en aquel cabello. Aspiró y pudo sentir el aliento frío de ella, pero en su mirada, de nuevo, no había ningún deseo de sangre.

—Yo no me alejaría de ti… —susurró tocando la frente de la chica con la suya.

_"No sé por qué, pero no lo haría"._  
_- - - _

Golpeó con ira la pared de la casa. La situación no había salido como quería, aquél había muerto antes de poder darle todo el mensaje a Sakura.  
Pateó a la mujer que había capturado y escuchó el grito de ella, sonriendo ante el sonido de miedo que ella tenía.  
Sakura era la culpable de todo. De que ahora estuviera ocultándose y de sus debilidades, sobre todo de las últimas. Antes no solía buscar a mujeres parecidas a ella para alimentarse, ni distraerse por recordarla.  
Mucho menos por aquellos sentimientos que tenía y que resultaban obsesivos.  
Maldita fuera Sakura, pero él se encargaría de matarla.

* * *

¡No me maten!  
Realmente sufrí mucho para escribir esto, entre la Universidad que me tuvo en un examen de 7 horas y media y otros de un poco más de cuatro, realmente yo quería sobrevivir.  
Después llegaron los problemas familiares y bueno... hasta creí haber perdido la inspiración (aún en momentos), pero terminaré la historia sí o sí.

Gracias a Sandritah por betear este capítulo.  
Dedicado a todos los del Club Fan's de Sakura y Syaoran en CemZoo, Arce, Okita, Satoshi y Rigel. Por sus ideas y su tiempo.

Si quieren comentarme algo, dénle GO!  
Gracias.


	22. Capítulo XXI

**Cerezos oscuros.**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura le pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

**Capítulo XXI**

—Yo nunca he entendido del todo para qué nos enseñan cosas tan complicadas como las matemáticas —se quejaba Sakura mientras caminaba al lado de una sonriente Tomoyo; no es que se le complicaran demasiado puesto que no era la primera vez que tomaba el curso, pero era algo que diría una chica tan distraída como ella.  
—Luces linda con el ceño fruncido —comentó Eriol caminando hasta ellas—, pero que Dios me libre de decirte alguna de esas cosas frente a Li, que parece que quiere arrancarme la cabeza cada vez que me acerco a ti.

Sakura rió nerviosa; si Eriol supiera que los observaba de esa forma por causas distintas, y entre ellas no se encontraban los celos, más bien el cuidar de ambos humanos frente a una loca vampiro. Dirigió su mirada al techo de la escuela, donde sabía que Syaoran se encontraba cuidándola y planeando lo que tendrían que hacer.  
Se preguntaría si también él se encontraba nervioso por lo de la mañana, porque ciertamente ella sí. Hacía ya demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que se había sentido de esa manera, y le resultaba complicado el recordarlo porque sabía que había sido con Kyle.  
En cierta forma, existían cosas que le harían sonrojar si pudiera, porque a pesar de sentirse similar, nunca había visto una mirada tan dulce en los ojos de algún chico, menos alguien tan cerca de ella. Y aquí tenía una connotación diferente, porque ella era vampiro y él un semi-humano, uno al que podría asesinar con más facilidad de la que quisiera.

—¿En quién piensas? —dijo Tomoyo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, volteó hasta ella encontrándose con una sonrisa que decía más de lo que pretendía—. Si hasta suspiraste y todo, ¿acaso estás enamorada, Sakurita?  
—¡¿Qué?! —gritó casi dando un salto hacia atrás—. ¡No, claro que no!  
—¿Por qué tan asustada, Kinomoto? —se escuchó la voz de Syaoran, justo detrás de ella.

Había decidido bajar cuando la notó pensativa y sintió la necesidad de estar a su lado.  
Por su parte, Sakura bajó la mirada buscando ocultar aquellos pensamientos que ahora la comenzaban a acosar. Tomoyo había sido una mala amiga al preguntarle algo así, y no porque pudiera decir que no con tanta facilidad como la acostumbrada, si no porque al estar pensando en Syaoran inevitablemente sus pensamientos se habían guiado a estar entre sus brazos, aspirar el aroma que tenía y besarlo como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Figurativamente.  
Syaoran, en contraparte, levantó una ceja entretenido con verla. La vampira no podía sonrojarse, pero su mirada que se encontraba clavada en el suelo y aquella actitud que tenía le parecían de lo más cómico que podía existir.  
Ahora que lo pensaba, existía una conversación que nunca había sucedido entre ambos y sería divertido tenerla esa misma tarde.

El sonido del timbre hizo acto de presencia y los cuatro comenzaron a caminar directo al edificio frente a ellos. Syaoran veía cómo el cabello de Sakura volaba libremente puesto que hoy lo llevaba suelto; guardó sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón cuando sintió la enferma necesidad de tocarlo y sentir la suavidad que tenía entre sus dedos.  
Algo iba mal, demasiado mal. Pensaba con más regularidad de la que debía en ella, sabía que algo parecido a la amistad había nacido entre ellos y no le importaba, no tanto. Porque definitivamente Sakura era una chica atractiva en todos los sentidos, sobre todo en aquellos que ella misma jamás iba a descubrir, como lo increíble que fuera que no matara por convicción propia, por poder sonreír a pesar de todo lo que había vivido.  
Y, sobre todo, por haber entrado en su muerto corazón.

- - -

—Considero que deberías tranquilizarte… —comenzó, de nuevo, Yukito. Ya se estaba cansando de ver a Tôya trepándose en las paredes del coraje que sentía en esos momentos—. ¿No te parece que exageras bastante?  
—¡No! —gritó deteniéndose frente a él, dejando caer sus brazos a los lados de su amigo hasta dejarlo entre él y la pared—. La última vez que pasamos por lo mismo nos topamos con Kyle, y no quiero repetirlo.  
—Syaoran no es como Kyle…  
—Eso ya lo sé —dijo Tôya, interrumpiendo a Yukito y dejándolo sorprendido—. Yo sé que no es como él, lo siento. Ella es mi hermana y sé perfectamente la clase de tipos que se le acercan, puedo saber cómo son.  
—¿Entonces…?  
—Pero aún así él se irá —susurró—, ese mocoso se irá cuando todo termine, si es que termina bien. Porque no confía en nosotros.  
—Pero en Sakura sí, Tôya —mencionó sonriendo.

Tôya bufó y escondió el rostro en el cuello de su amigo.

- - -

—Di 'aaaaaah' —dijo una sonriente Tomoyo.  
—Pero qué tontería… ¿por qué exactamente están haciendo eso? —preguntó Syaoran observando una escena donde Sakura estaba sentada y abría la boca, mientras Tomoyo la veía desde arriba.  
—Dice Tomoyo que me escucho diferente a lo normal, que tal vez esté enferma de la garganta —comentó, casi riendo, Sakura. Syaoran rodó los ojos.  
—¿Enferma tú…? No creo.  
—Es lo mismo que yo le dije.

Los vampiros no se enfermaban, así que Sakura no podía estar enferma. Si es que realmente existía un cambio en su voz, que él no notaba, era por alguna otra cosa.  
Ahora que lo pensaba, realmente si él no escuchaba algo era porque no existía.  
Se recargó en la pared mientras veía a Sakura reír cada vez que decía esos 'ah', si la que la revisara no fuera Tomoyo ya hubiera perdido la paciencia con la chica.  
Hablando de eso… Sakura bebía sangre desde esa boca, esa que estaba demasiado cerca de la amatista. Frunció el ceño, nunca podría dejar de confiar en ella así que observaría los movimientos de sus labios para así tener en cuenta todo lo que ella podría hacer con ellos.

Cinco minutos después no consideraba ésa una de sus ideas más brillantes. Sakura sonreía mucho, y cuando lo hacía juntaba sus labios y se podía apreciar la línea que marcaban, formaban un pequeño corazón en su rostro. De vez en cuando los humedecía con su lengua, lentamente.  
No, definitivamente no era de sus mejores ideas.

—¡Syaoran! —escuchó de pronto y subió la mirada, para toparse con que la chica en cuestión lo observaba curiosa. Syaoran bajó la mirada, sonrojado.

Un ruido llegó desde su derecha, sacándolo de aquel momento, el grito de alguien que se encontraba demasiado asustado. Dirigió su mirada a Sakura, quien asintió y salieron corriendo a velocidad humana por la puerta.  
Cuando llegaron al final del corredor lo olieron: sangre, mucha sangre; de una chica que había sido sacada a la fuerza. Volteó a ver a Sakura, quien palideció de pronto.  
Syaoran la tomó del brazo y ella se reclinó contra él, aspirando su aroma y quitando aquel pequeño momento de debilidad, cuando levantó la mirada el deseo por la sangre había desaparecido.  
Pero no la tristeza al reconocer el efluvio de Kyle en el lugar

* * *

Ven, ya vine ;).  
Lo iba a subir ayer pero me entretuve escribiendo una historia para el Fanbook de CLAMP y se me hizo tarde.  
Sé que algunas me piden que haga los capítulos más largos, ¡y lo intento! Pero no funciona. Eso sí: estoy escribiendo ya mi siguiente long-fic, que no tiene nada que ver con vampiros, y están un poco más largos.

Gracias a Sandritah por betear este capítulo.  
Dedicado a todos los del Club Fan's de Sakura y Syaoran en CemZoo, Arce, Okita, Satoshi y Rigel. Por sus ideas y su tiempo.

Si quieren comentarme algo, dénle GO!  
Gracias.


	23. Capítulo XXII

**Cerezos oscuros.**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura le pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

**Capítulo XXII**

Volaba, o esa impresión daba. Su velocidad era demasiada e iba en busca de Kyle. Sabía que era un error y que estaría acorralada, pero no podía permitir nunca más que asesinara a alguien. Ni siquiera personas que no conocía.  
Cerró los ojos y dio un salto hacia la derecha; instinto, le llamaba. El efluvio a sangre recién derramada llegó a ella y tuvo que bajar su velocidad un momento, al ir guiándose por el olfato sus sentidos eran más vampíricos pero eso significaba que era más peligrosa. Contuvo el aire durante unos segundos mientras daba un salto más largo que el anterior, logró avanzar unos metros cuando un par de brazos se anclaron a su pecho.  
Gruñó y se debatió entre ellos, dio media vuelta buscando atacar al ser que la aprisionaba y se encontró frente a un pecho que la sujeto con fuerza, pero con más ternura de la que creería.

—Syaoran —susurró la chica mientras el miedo se extendía por todo su cuerpo; alcanzó a abrazarlo con fuerza antes de dejarse caer de rodillas, anclada al chico y aspirando su aroma. Podía sentir cómo sus ojos picaban a pesar de no poder llorar, había estado a punto de atacarlo, a él, _a Syaoran_.  
—Tranquila —dijo con voz baja mientras acariciaba su espalda con ternura, cayendo frente a ella—. Debemos volver, él ya se ha ido y si no nos ven en la escuela nos meteremos en problemas, deberíamos de estar ahí —calló un instante al ver que ella no se movía—. Sakura…  
—Vamos —mencionó mientras pasaba sus pequeñas manos por sus ojos. Se puso de pie rápidamente y le dio la espalda a Syaoran, alejándose de su calor—. Debemos llegar antes de que la policía aparezca o noten nuestra ausencia.

El camino de vuelta lo hicieron en silencio, cada uno en sus cavilaciones.  
Sakura se odiaba, nunca en toda su existencia se había detestado tanto a sí misma, era una sensación parecida a cuando había reaccionado a aquellas matanzas que había hecho antes, pero ahora ella intentaba ser buena. ¿Acaso el ser vampiro era una maldición que no se lo permitiría?

—¡Sakurita! —gritó Tomoyo mientras corría hasta ella—. ¿Estás bien?, ¿no te pasó nada?

La chica de esmeraldas negó lentamente mientras se dejaba revisar por la amatista. Syaoran las observó unos pasos más cerca de lo normal en él, pero siempre vigilando la entrada principal, por donde suponía llegarían a revisar la escuela.

—¿Dónde estabas? —exigió Tomoyo a su amiga para luego dirigir su mirada al chico que la acompañaba—. Tú también estabas con ella, ¿dónde?  
—Tomoyo…  
—No podemos decírtelo —respondió Syaoran con calma, interrumpiendo a la vampiro, acercándose más a ellas y tomando a Sakura de un brazo, jalándola hacia él.  
—Syaoran… —susurró la chica obteniendo como respuesta un abrazo más fuerte.  
—¿Estaban juntos? —preguntó la amatista, Syaoran asintió una vez—. Bien… —se interrumpió mientras veía las puertas ya abiertas, con una ambulancia y policías entrando a la escuela— para todos los demás, estaban conmigo en el patio, debajo del árbol de cerezos, platicando sobre la tarea de matemáticas.

Syaoran asintió nuevamente mientras se escuchaba en los altavoces de la escuela órdenes de regresar todos a sus aulas. El chico arrastró a Sakura hasta allá, cuando llegaron al piso subieron por las escaleras contrarias al lugar donde se encontraba la sangre y él le susurró que sostuviera la respiración, que si tenía que hablar encontrarían la forma en que el aroma no la dominara.  
Sakura hundió su rostro en él, admitiéndose a sí misma que no era necesario, no con el aroma de él inundando sus sentidos.

—Jóvenes —comenzó un señor mayor, todos los chicos se encontraban sentados en el aula. Algunos en el suelo, otros en los bancos. Las chicas se abrazaban por ahí y los chicos estaban cerca de las puertas, el instinto de supervivencia les indicaba proteger a las chicas, era la segunda muerte en ese instituto y podrían hasta cerrarlo—. Necesito hacerles unas preguntas, algunos las deben de recordar, otros —mencionó viendo a los nuevos, incluyendo a la chica de cabellos cortos que se abrazaba con fuerza a un chico de mirada penetrante— probablemente no lo sepan. Mientras más pronto respondan, más pronto nos iremos. Ya hemos avisado a sus familias.

- - -

—Ya le he dicho que ellos estaban conmigo —repitió Tomoyo mientras se acercaba a Sakura y Syaoran nuevamente.  
—¿Y por qué su amiga está así?  
—¿Cómo cree que estaría alguien después de lo sucedido? —preguntó la chica de vuelta.  
—Usted no parece muy conmocionada —sugirió el hombre que los interrogaba, Tomoyo le lanzó una mirada fría.  
—Pues yo que usted —comenzó un chico detrás de él— primero intentaría conocerla para saber qué tal está tomando las cosas. —Eriol lo rodeó y se sentó a un lado de la amatista, atrayéndola con sus brazos hasta que ella topó con su pecho—. La señorita Daidouji es alguien muy amable y con un enorme corazón, como puede ver ahora ella no está actuando precisamente así. ¿Quiere que hable con su superior para que se entere de que está acosando a las señoritas?

El policía negó, obviamente molesto y se dirigió a la salida, dejando el salón con estudiantes que se amotinaron en las ventanas intentando ver algo. Ya había oscurecido y por la experiencia anterior, probablemente quisiera mantenerlos ahí durante la noche para que nadie escapara ni desapareciera evidencia.

—Deberías intentar dormir, Sakura —susurró Eriol mientras coordinaba a los chicos y algunas chicas que sacaban y acomodaban el mobiliario. La flor de cerezo seguía abrazada a Syaoran, quien mantenía los sentidos en los casi nulos movimientos de ella.  
—Yo me encargo, Hiraguizawa —respondió Syaoran mientras jalaba a Sakura para levantarla.  
—Te la encargo, entonces —dijo dando media vuelta para ir a ayudar a los demás, esperando los sacos de dormir que traerían de las bodegas.  
—¿Estás bien? —susurró Syaoran, Sakura se había puesto de pie y seguía recargada en él, no había sacado el rostro de su pecho en ninguna ocasión. Sintió cómo asentía—. Bien, debemos acercarnos a la esquina cerca de la ventana, así podrás respirar aire de afuera y de paso nos alejamos de ellos.

La llevó con él con cuidado, él podía aún distinguir el aroma de la sangre en el ambiente, era una desgracia que hubiera sido en el mismo piso.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien —dijo Sakura mientras tomaba aire y llenaba sus sentidos del aroma del chico—. Tu aroma calma lo suficiente mis ansias.  
—Oh… —Syaoran agradeció que ella siguiera escondida, porque su rostro se acababa de sonrojar.  
—Hueles bien, Syaoran —siguió la chica sin despegarse.  
—Debemos intentar dormir —calló unos instantes—, tú entiendes.

Se recostó en una colchoneta que había acomodado Eriol para ellos y jaló cuidadosamente a Sakura con él, sin despegarla de su pecho. La abrazó con más fuerza y cerró los ojos, enterrando su rostro en el sedoso cabello de la chica.  
A pesar de estar acompañados, no sentían a nadie más; después de todo era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca de alguien desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

* * *

¡He vuelto!

Tardé tres semanas, o algo así, pero estuve ocupada escribiendo otras historias (eso de exprimir tus ideas para que no huyan no es tan divertido) y después me dediqué a esta historia.  
Espero que les guste el capítulo, ahora sí que comenzamos a ver a la pareja... y de aquí comienza el conteo final, no creo que sean tan pocos capítulos aún, pero ya han dado el primer paso y ahora no podemos ir peor que antes.

Oh... y gracias por sus reviews/alert/favorites. Admito que me gustaría más ver comentarios que los dos últimos, pero me alegran el día. Y ya voy a llegar a los 100 reviews :D

Gracias a Sandritah por betear este capítulo.  
Dedicado a todos los del Club Fan's de Sakura y Syaoran en CemZoo, Arce, Okita, Satoshi y Rigel. Por sus ideas y su tiempo.

Si quieren comentarme algo, dénle GO!  
Gracias.


	24. Capítulo XXIII

**Cerezos oscuros.**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura le pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

**Capítulo XXIII  
**  
La noche había sido larga, ninguno de los dos había bajado la guardia. Sakura sabía que tenía un autocontrol con el olor a la sangre, pero se encontraba sola en un lugar repleto de humanos y con el efluvio en la mente. Ni un solo momento había soltado a Syaoran, provocando que todo lo que la rodeara oliera igual a él y así no tener ninguna tentación por más mínima que fuera.  
A la media noche sintió cómo Syaoran susurraba algo, entonces fue cuando noto que Eriol se encontraba justo detrás de ella. Eso la sorprendió bastante, ella tenía unos sentidos muy agudos y en ese momento parecían no funcionar correctamente. Se preguntaba si el estar obligándose a mantenerse quieta era la razón.  
Porque no quería pensar en la más obvia de todas.

Syaoran se levantó un poco, arrastrando a Sakura hasta quedar sentados. El aire que provenía del patio acarició sus cabellos y la chica se alejó un poco de él en busca de ese aroma.

—Mis hermanos están afuera —susurró directamente en el oído izquierdo del chico.  
—¿Qué hacen aquí? —gruñó Syaoran.  
—Deben de estar preocupados —aclaró.

El chico se levantó, arrastrándola pero sin despegarla demasiado de su cuerpo.

—Vamos —murmuró y la arrastró con cuidado, se había acomodado en una esquina alejada de todos y no tuvieron que saltar cuerpos dormidos. Al llegar a la puerta se encontraron con el pasillo vacío, pero ambos olían a un hombre cerca de las escaleras, cuidando el piso entero—. ¿Por dónde es más fácil ir?  
—El del tercer piso duerme —respondió Sakura—, su respiración es más pausada. Si vamos a nuestra velocidad no creo que nos note.  
—¿Estás segura que quieres que te suelte? —preguntó preocupado, sus manos acariciaron lentamente la espalda de la chica. De pie era mucho más notoria la diferencia entre tamaños, le sacaba casi una cabeza entera y ella enterraba su rostro entre su cuello y hombro, justo a la altura donde podría morder si así lo quisiera.  
Y de alguna manera se sentía seguro a su lado.  
—Sí, estaré bien —mencionó—. No respiraré, nos vemos en la terraza.

Se separaron y en ese instante se sintieron extrañamente vacíos, como si algo les faltara.  
Comenzaron a moverse con rapidez, pasando sin ningún problema al guardia del piso que estaba despistado y al del siguiente, que estaba dormido, como Sakura había dicho.  
En cuanto salieron a la terraza fueron intercedidos por Yukito y Tôya, cuando el primero ya no pudo sostener al moreno en su intento de búsqueda de su hermana pequeña.

—¡Tôya!, contrólate por favor —medio gritó Sakura—. Estoy bien y no ha sucedido nada con lo que no podamos.  
—Él estuvo aquí —afirmó el moreno—. Puedo olerlo, estuvo cerca de ti.  
—En realidad, Syaoran y yo estábamos en el patio —mintió—. Y seguramente el aire estaba al contrario porque no nos llegó su efluvio.  
—Deberíamos irnos… —comenzó de nuevo.  
—Pero no lo haremos —afirmó—. Tôya, comprendo que estés preocupado pero si huimos ahora las cosas no van a resultar a nuestro favor. Pasaremos a ser posibles culpables cuando no lo somos. Me quedaré aquí, con Syaoran. Saldremos mañana e iré a casa para cambiarme y buscarlo. Tengo una idea de dónde podría estar.

El castaño volteó a verla, extrañado por esa afirmación. Sintió la mirada de los otros chicos sobre él y decidió no decir nada, probablemente sí tenía la información.

—Debemos irnos —dijo Syaoran tomando a Sakura del brazo—. Alguien puede entrar a ver si se han escapado los demás, por no decir que Daidouji puede notar tu ausencia.  
—Nos vemos mañana —murmuró Sakura, acercándose a abrazarlos primero a uno y luego al otro—. Estaré bien, lo prometo.

Y una promesa era algo irrompible para ella.

—-

La mañana llegó con tranquilidad, sin nada interesante que decir. Sakura y Syaoran habían pasado el caminar de las horas abrazados, pero era _únicamente_ por si ella tenía problemas con el efluvio de la sangre.  
No tenía nada que ver con su aroma o la calidez de su cuerpo, a pesar de tener varios grados menos de temperatura que una chica viva. Tampoco la delicadeza que parecía rodearla cuando cerraba los ojos y pasaba sus brazos alrededor del torso de Syaoran.

—Buenos días —susurró Tomoyo, acercándose hasta ellos.  
—Buenos días, Tomoyo —dijo Sakura sonriendo, pero sin moverse de su lugar.  
—¿Durmieron bien? —preguntó la amatista sin perder detalle de cómo estaban los castaños frente a ella y sonriendo mentalmente ante la situación.  
—Sí, sí —respondió la flor de cerezo—. ¿Crees que nos dejen salir ya de aquí?  
—Parece que aún nos tendrán un poco más —murmuró Eriol bastante molesto apareciendo a un lado de Tomoyo—. Anoche se quedaron un poco alejados de todos pero lucías tan asustada que no pude moverte, ¿estás bien, Sakura?  
—Sí, estoy bien. Perdón por preocuparlos.  
—Bueno… con Li aquí —comenzó Eriol, sonriendo ante la reacción de los involucrados. No pudo evitar notar que ambos bajaron la mirada y no se sonrojaron como él esperaba hicieran.

La puerta del salón se abrió llamando su atención, pidieron a varios alumnos para ir por el desayuno y dieron permiso de salir al servicio o a caminar un poco.  
Los cuatro decidieron salir a despejarse un poco; en el patio se encontraron a policías y alumnos por igual, algunos con mala cara y otros bastante divertidos a pesar de las circunstancias.  
Al cabo de unos minutos regresaron al aula, donde fueron recibidos por el delicioso olor del desayuno. Syaoran vio de reojo a Sakura, quien se dirigía sonriente junto a Tomoyo al escritorio, donde estaban las cazuelas con comida.  
Cuando llegó hasta ella pidió disculpas y regresó trotando hasta el castaño.

—¿Alguna idea de cómo vas a comer? —preguntó con una helada sonrisa.  
—En realidad, sí —respondió acercándose a él—. Tomaré un poco más de lo tuyo y lo moveré a tu plato.  
—¿Me piensas engordar para después comerme? —dijo riendo, por lo que varios voltearon a verlo.  
—Sí —suspiró teatralmente—. Eres tan delgado que difícilmente me durarás para una comida entera.

Ambos rieron con camaradería mientras caminaban rumbo al escritorio. De alguna forma Syaoran había cambiado su forma de pensar respecto a Sakura esa noche.  
Porque, a pesar de ser un vampiro y posiblemente un ser muy peligroso, seguía siendo la mejor persona que jamás había encontrado en toda su vida.

* * *

No me golpeen, por favor ;_;  
He tenido días de lo más extraños: llenos de trabajo, libres y luego más llenos de trabajo. Además de que estaba pensando en poner en pause el fic porque la musa de éste se había perdido. Al final decidí que no, ya le queda poco y no tiene ningún caso.  
Y aprovechando que mi escuela está en huelga...

¡Mil gracias por los 100 reviews! Los adoro, nunca había llegado a esa cantidad y me siento genial por ello.  
Por cierto, los invito a leer "Todo está bien" que es un nuevo fic que estoy haciendo, es un universo alterno aunque no tiene nada que ver con vampiros. Los espero por ahí n,n

Gracias a Sandritah por betear este capítulo.  
Dedicado a todos los del Club Fan's de Sakura y Syaoran en CemZoo, Arce, Okita, Satoshi y Rigel. Por sus ideas y su tiempo.

Si quieren comentarme algo, dénle GO!  
Gracias.


End file.
